¿Quién dijo que seria fácil?
by stmag
Summary: Ranma es el hijo de un empresario, que lo obliga a casarse a cambio le seden acciones de una empresa. (que summary tan horrible mejor lean XD) completo nwn
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin Rumiko Takahashi lo hago sin fines de lucro :)**_

* * *

**¿Quién dijo que seria fácil?**

_Capitulo 1_

Ranma molesto escuchaba las palabras del juez su padre al fin lo había conseguido, lo obligo a casarse con Shampoo la hija de un socio suyo en la empresa Saotome, hizo el tonto compromiso con el señor Xing, le cedería la mitad de sus acciones si el se casaba por un año con su hija, oferta a la que su ambicioso padre no pudo negarse, no le importaba con tal de hacerse mas rico.

* * *

Akane llegaba al departamento de su novio el estaba molesto con ella y lo comprendía perfectamente después de dos años de relación ella se negaba a estar con el _**"¿quien no se molestaría?"**_ pensó la chica, mientras entraba, el hace mucho tiempo le había dado un copia de la llave, _**"será mejor arreglar las cosas"**_ pensó desanimada.

* * *

Estaba a punto de firmar la mano le temblaba _**"¿estar casado con ella por un año?...no sobreviviré"**_ miro a su padre, esto no lo hacia por el, ya tenia 20 años sabia perfectamente lo que hacia y era por su madre no la preocuparía mas suficiente con lidiar que hace menos de dos años su hermana menor la pequeña Ranko había muerto por cáncer, _**"esto será difícil"**_ pensó comenzó a escuchar murmurar a las personas alrededor _**"maldición aun me puedo arrepentir…pero no puedo hacerlo"**_ pensó el chico.

* * *

Akane escucho ruidos provenientes de la habitación, camino lentamente hacia ella sin hacer ningún ruido y valla sorpresa que se llevo

-r-ryoga-susurro

Su novio estaba muy bien acompañado, en la cama con otra _**"y yo que creí que estaría enojado… pero tiene con quien desahogarse"**_

El chico noto la presencia de la peli azul

-¿a-akane?...no es lo que parece-dijo mientras comenzaba a buscar su ropa.

Una sorpresa más en el día con la mujer que estaba no era nada más y nada menos que Ukyo la cocinera del restaurante donde la conoció y solían ir juntos

-descarado-dijo molesta mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

"_**es un maldito… y me exigía que me acostara con el… maldito"**_ salió tiro las llaves que tenia en la puerta y salió corriendo no quería verlo, sabia que si regresaba la mataría a golpes era lo que se merecía pero no iba a ensuciarse las manos con el.

* * *

Firmo de mala gana los papeles _**"ya que mas da tendré que soportar a esta caprichosa por un año" **_pensó mirando a su ahora esposa.

-y por el poder que me concede la ley, los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia-dijo el juez sonriendo nervioso por la mirada del chico.

Ranma se acerco a shampoo y la beso en la frente, llevándose la mirada de desaprobación de la chica. Comenzó la fiesta en un salón muy elegante que había contratado su padre.

-vamos a bailar- le dijo la chica sonriendo

-ve tu si quieres-contesto molesto

-se que no te agrada casarte conmigo pero podrías disimular-dijo la chica molesta

-no puedo-dijo levantándose de la mesa donde estaba, de un momento a otro todas las mirada se situaron en el.

-me largo de aquí-dijo molesto

-no tu no te puedes ir es nuestra boda-le reclamo shampoo

-no, tu decidiste casarte, no es nuestra boda es tuya-dijo mientras seguía caminando

Salió del salón le pareció escuchar un grito de su padre exigiéndole que regresara pero no le presto atención y tomo un taxi, el chófer lo miraba sorprendido

-¿Qué me ve?-dijo en tono arrogante

-n-nada señor, ¿a donde lo llevo?-pregunto amable

-al primer bar que vea-dijo suspirando _**"no acostumbro beber pero hoy es necesario"**_ se dijo a si mismo.

* * *

"_**es un infeliz"**_ siguió caminando molesta entonces vio el bar de shinnosuke, un amigo de su infancia _**"bueno supongo que seria buena idea relajarme un poco"**_, ya había ido un par de veces con sus amigas pero ella no acostumbraba a beber, entro y se dirigió a la barra.

-¿akane?-pregunto asombrado al verla

-hola shinno-dijo ella intentando sonreír

-¿Qué haces aquí hace mucho que no venias?-le pregunto feliz al verla

-nada importante… dame un trago-el la miro asombrado

-¿no me piensas atender?-le pregunto molesta

-n-no eso en un momento te atiendo-contesto aun mas sorprendido

* * *

-listo señor –dijo el chófer al estacionarse enfrente de un bar

-gracias-bajo y pago la cuenta _**"no esta tan mal"**_ pensó se dio cuenta de cómo iba vestido, se quito el moño abrió su saco y un poco su camisa _**"así esta mejor…o casi lo olvido"**_ miro con desprecio el anillo y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Entro y se dirigió a la barra se sentó y suspiró hondo sentía que la sangre le hervía _**"debo cuidarme del viejo si es capaz de venderme a una loca caprichosa por un año ¿Qué mas podría hacer?"**_Pensó molesto.

Shinnosuke le dio su trago a akane y fue a atender al joven que acababa de llegar

-¿Qué desea?-le pregunto servicial

- algo fuerte-dijo ranma

Akane miraba la copa que tenia en sus manos _**"hace mucho que no bebo, espero no embriagarme"**_ se sentía tonta tenia 20 años y era la primera vez que iba a un bar sola, suspiro y lo bebió todo se sentía bien, hizo un pequeño gesto con su nariz casi imperceptible excepto para al chico de a lado que sonrió al verla _**"que tierna"**_ pensó.

-Shinno, uno más-pidió la peli azul

Ranma la observaba de rejo _**"es linda"**_ llevaba una blusa algo ajustada color azul como su cabello y un pantalón de mezclilla que la hacia lucir muy bien, y parecía estar molesta _**"al parecer no soy el único que esta sufriendo hoy"**_ pensó divertido. Shinnosuke le dio el trago a la chica, lo tomo rápidamente como si fuera pronto el teléfono de akane comenzó a sonar miro el número, lo puso sobre la mesa aun sonando y de un golpe hizo polvo el aparato, Asustando a todos las personas menos a Ranma que sonrió ante la acción, ella noto eso lo miro de rejo era guapo e iba vestido muy elegante saco negro al igual que su pantalón y camisa blanca, algo que le llamo la atención es ver que el chico tenia trenza.

-me daría un trago-pidió de nuevo Ranma

-shinno dame uno mas-pidió igual

Shinnosuke le dio los tragos a ambos y se detuvo enfrente de akane

-akane tranquilízate asustas a los clientes-dijo mirándola seriamente

-si claro lo haré y calla que no estoy de humor-dijo mientras tomaba de nuevo su trago

-me doy cuenta ¿se puede saber porque estas así?-pregunto

-no-contesto molesta

-de acuerdo-contesto resignado la conocía muy bien sabia que si seguía preguntándole terminaría con un hueso roto.

-Shinno dame un maldita botella-dijo molesta

-en un momento-contesto

Ranma termino su trago

-disculpe ¿podría traerme una botella por favor?-le dijo a shinnosuke

-en un momento-le respondió

"_**así que se llama akane… lindo nombre"**_ pensó observando a la chica

Akane noto que era observada

-¿Qué tanto me ves?-le pregunto molesta

_Continuara…._

_Nota: nuevo fic espero que les guste en este cambie toda la trama de la historia original :'D si no es mucho pedir dejen un review .-. Sino quieren no _

_Adiós cuídense mucho._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin Rumiko Takahashi lo hago sin fines de lucro :3**_

**¿Quién dijo que seria fácil?**

_Capitulo 2_

-¿Qué tanto me ves?-le pregunto molesta

-hola mucho gusto, soy Ranma Saotome-se presento

-no respondiste mi pregunta-le dijo molesta

-miraba la forma en la que bebe-contesto sonriendo

Ella frunció el seño _**"que se cree este"**_ pensó mientras dejaba su vaso en la barra para servirse otro.

-¿y tienes algún problema?-reprimía las ganas de golpearlo

-no-dijo evitando reírse de la mueca que hizo la peli azul

No lo podía evitar le divertía mucho la forma de reaccionar de la chica _**"parece una niña"**_ pensó divertido.

-y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto

-Akane tendo-dijo mas calmada

Ranma tomo la mano de akane esta se sonrojo

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-le pregunto

-tranquilízate, mira te lastimaste al golpear tu teléfono-le mostraba un pequeño golpe en su mano

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-pregunto sorprendida

-fácil, utilizaste una técnica correcta pero no la aplicaste como es debido-le contesto sonriendo

-¿sabes artes marciales?-pregunto

-si, desde pequeño entreno- le dijo mirándola fijamente

Ella se sintió algo intimidad por sus ojos eran muy hermosos parecían hipnotizarla incitaban a perderse en su interior.

* * *

Continuaron bebiendo y platicando sobre como se habían entrenado, sentían una gran conexión es sus palabras, parecía que el destino los había condenado a conocerse ese día para bien o para mal.

Después de unas horas Shinnosuke miraba preocupado el estado de Akane _**"esta ebria"**_ pensó mientras suspiraba, le preocupaba desde que eran niños tuvo interés en la chica pero ella siempre lo consideró un amigo.

-ya me voy-dijo Akane parándose de la silla con dificultad

-llamare a un taxi-dijo Shinnosuke

-no es necesario-contesto mientras se tambaleaba

-no te iras sola en ese estado-le dijo Shinnosuke preocupado

-no se ira sola la llevaré yo-contesto Ranma que se encontraba igual que la chica

-buena, hip… idea-dijo la chica

Ambos salieron con dificultad de el bar, dando pasos torpes y no era para menos después de dos botellas y muchos tragos era de esperarse.

* * *

-y ¿donde vives?-le pregunto el chico

-no lo se… creo que es por ahí- dijo apuntando hacia una dirección

-bien ¡allá vamos!-grito entusiasmado

-tu estas ebrio-dijo riéndose

-y que tu no- contesto el chico riendo también

-creo-contesto y con un dedo tocaba su mentón

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse como locos. Después de un rato llegaron a un departamento pequeño

-¿aquí vives?- pregunto Ranma

-eso creo…-le contesto saco de su pantalón unas llaves e intento abrir la puerta

-no funciona-dijo moviendo bruscamente la llave

-así no se hace- quito a la chica de la puerta y comenzó a mover el la llave de pronto abrió

-vez así se hace-dijo sonriendo

Akane sonrió y camino hacia la puerta tropezó cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto pero nunca llego, se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Ranma

-gracias-dijo sonrojada

-de nada-contesto sonrojándose también

Al parecer les había vuelto la lucidez, se miraron fijamente, sonrieron cómplices y comenzaron a besarse. Entraron al departamento cerrando la puerta rápidamente, comenzaron a arrancarse la ropa uno del otro, Akane lo iba guiando hacia la habitación tirando varias cosas en el camino a ella, ya ahí cedieron al deseo entregándose el uno al otro, entre respiraciones agitadas, caricias y besos pasaron la noche.

* * *

Akane se despertó gracias a los rayos del sol que se colaban por su ventana , su cabeza dolía demasiado, entonces noto que su almohada era mas cómoda de lo normal, hasta se movía y la abrazaba _**"un momento… ¿mi almohada me esta abrazando?"**_ se levanto un poco y vio que estaba acosada sobre el pecho de un hombre tardo en reconocerlo _**"es el chico del bar"**_ se sonrojo al darse cuenta que el estaba desnudo, se miro lentamente ella también lo estaba ,se asusto y se levanto rápidamente de la cama envolviéndose en una manta, Ranma sintió el movimiento y abrió los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo el chico

Entonces sus ojos se situaron en la chica que lo miraba desde el suelo de esa habitación

-¡vístete!- le grito desesperada

Comenzó a buscar su ropa, la chica estaba muy alterada entonces lo recordó había estado la noche anterior en un bar y ahí la conoció

-oye Akane ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- pregunto mientras se ponía sus pantalones

La chica estaba volteada hacia la pared completamente sonrojada pues recordaba perfectamente la que había hecho la noche anterior.

-n-no lo se… ¿ Ranma cierto?-dijo

-si, Ranma Saotome- contesto

El chico buscaba su camisa entonces una mancha marrón en las sabanas blancas de la cama le llamo la atención.

-Akane… ¿eras virgen?- le pregunto tranquilamente

Ella se estremeció al escuchar la pregunta, solo sintió su cara arder, bajo la mirada y evito contestar la pregunta, el se dirigió hacia ella.

-ya puedes voltear- le dijo el chico

Ella se giro lentamente

-no contestaste mi pregunta-dijo sonriendo enfrente de ella

Su cara volvió a arder, el la miro con ternura _**"si lo era"**_ pensó, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso lentamente.

-adiós Akane-se despidió

Ella solo se quedo donde estaba y lo vio marchar _**"Ranma"**_ pensó la chica mientras tocaba sus labios.

_Continuara…_

_Nota: capitulo 2 espero que les guste agradezco sus reviws :'D si no es mucho pedir dejen un mas .-. Sino quieren no Adiós cuídense mucho subiré el capitulo lo antes posible._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin Rumiko Takahashi lo hago sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**¿Quién dijo que seria fácil?**

_Capitulo 3_

Se fue a bañar aun recordaba el sabor de sus labios y cada caricia rosando su piel _**"creo que no bebí demasiado… aunque si lo suficiente para entregarme a un completo desconocido en que demonios estaba pensando… me negué tantas veces a estar con Ryoga y nos conocemos desde niños aun así el es un idiota"**_ había olvidado el motivo por el cual fue a el bar, salió de la ducha _**"porque tuve que recordarlo"**_ pensó molesta.

* * *

Ranma caminaba de regreso a su casa, recordando todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior _**"akane" **_pensó el chico _**"me gustaría verla de nuevo"**_ entonces cayo en la realidad al sentir el anillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón _**"maldición"**_ frunció el seño era cierto estaba casado y lo estaría durante un año. Entro a su casa, había sido un regalo de su madre al cumplir la mayoría de edad, y ahí estaba shampoo esperándolo con varias maletas

-¿Por qué te fuiste ayer de la fiesta?-le grito molesta

Ranma simplemente la ignoro y se fue hacia su habitación, ella lo siguió

-¿Dónde estabas perdimos el vuelo para nuestra luna de miel?-siguió reclamándole

-sal de mi habitación-le dijo molesto

-¿tu habitación? Nuestra habitación-lo corrigió molesta

-te equivocas es mía…hay otras cuatro habitaciones elige la que quieras y déjame en paz- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Shampoo frunció el seño y se fue de ahí. Después de un rato Ranma salió se dirigía al baño entonces Shampoo le hablo.

-Ranma tienes espacio para mi-le dijo provocativa solo llevaba puesta una bata.

-no… espera a que yo termine-le dijo entrando al baño

-¡no te basto con humillarme en la boda ahora lo haces aquí también!-le grito llorando

Ranma regreso sus pasos y la miro fijamente

-fuiste tu la que convenció a su padre que le ofreciera acciones al mío con la condición de casarme contigo por un año contigo, en el contrato no decía nada sobre como debo tratarte-le dijo molesto pero sin levantar la voz.

Suspiro y camino de nuevo hacia el baño _**"el día había comenzado muy bien"**_ pensó el chico, Comenzó a desnudarse noto en su piel un par de rasguños, marcas de besos, los toco recordando a la peli azul haciéndolos y sonrió.

* * *

Akane recogía su habitación _**"porque esta tan desordenado"**_ pensó molesta, se ruborizo al recordar el motivo del desorden _**"yo como tonta pensando en el y seguramente el no hace lo mismo"**_, los golpes que daban a su puerta la regresaron a la realidad

-ya voy-grito mientras se dirigía abrir.

Abrió la puerta vio a Ryoga y la volvió a cerrar con fuerza

-¡largo de aquí!-le grito molesta

-Akane yo puedo explicártelo –intentaba abrir la puerta

Akane ignoro que el chico estaba afuera y siguió limpiando _**"es un idiota venir aquí después de lo que me hizo… estúpido"**_. Después de quince minutos el ruido seso el chico al fin se había ido Akane suspiro y se fue a recostar a su cuarto _**"porque demonios vino a arruinarme el día".**_

* * *

Ranma se la paso encerrado en su habitación no quería salir y ver a Shampoo _**"este año será más difícil de lo que pensé"**_ miro el reloj 8:00pm

-será mejor que busque algo para comer- se paro y fue hacia la puerta la abrió y ahí estaba Shampoo muy arreglada

-cariño vamos a salir a cenar-dijo la china

-no-contesto Ranma mientras iba hacia la cocina

-entonces te preparare algo-decía mientras iba detrás de el

-gracias, pero no es necesario-contesto fríamente

-¿tanto te desagrado Ranma?-le pregunto al borde del llanto

-me desagrada el hecho de estar casado contigo-contesto mientras seguía caminando

Shampoo se quedo sin habla _**"yo haré que no te desagrade Ranma... porque te amo"**_ pensó mientras comenzaba a llorar. Ranma noto las lagrimas de la chica suspiro molesto odiaba ver a una mujer llorar.

-lo siento… no quería herir tus sentimientos-intentaba tranquilizarla

Ella sonrió y se lanzo a el abrazándolo

-Ranma eres tan lindo-dijo emocionada

El la quito de sus brazos con cuidado.

-nada de abrazos- le dijo mientras se iba de nuevo a la cocina, Shampoo se fue sonriendo a su habitación.

* * *

Akane abrió sus ojos con dificultad estaba muy cansada y el día anterior estaba tan molesta que no había probado alimento _**"lo mejor será comer algo"**_ se dijo a si misma

Fue hacia el refrigerador y saco el envase de leche sirvió un vaso, comenzó a beberlo en ese momento comenzaron a tocar su puerta _**"quien será… aun es muy temprano"**_ pensó .Abrió la puerta y su cara revelaba lo molesta que estaba

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!-pregunto molesta

-Akane vine hablar contigo por favor dame unos minutos-decía Ryoga con una caja de chocolates.

* * *

Ranma salía de su casa hacia el dojo donde comenzaría a dar clases al parecer era del amigo de su padre y necesitaba un instructor, el feliz acepto cuando se lo pidieron, también era una forma de estar menos tiempo con Shampoo ya que se incomodaba por las insinuaciones de la chica.

* * *

-¡largo de aquí!-grito molesta la peli azul

-Akane por favor… después de tantos años-decía desesperado

-eso lo hubieras pensado antes-le cerro la puerta en la nariz

El chico comenzó a tocar la puerta Akane se desespero y le grito nuevamente

-¡si vuelves a golpear la puerta llamare a la policía!-intentaba no salir a golpearlo

El chico se fue resignado _**"Akane no quiero perderte" **_pensó mientras seguía caminando.

* * *

Ranma llego al dojo y vio un letrero en la puerta _"clases a la 1pm"_

-vaya llegue 2 horas antes – dijo el chico mientras rascaba su cabeza entonces se dio cuenta que el lugar le era conocido _**"es la primera vez que vengo pero… Akane vive a una calle de aquí ¿se molestara si voy de visita? Lo averiguare"**_ pensó feliz, entonces recordó algo traía puesto su anillo _**"será mejor que Akane no se entere" **_guardó el anillo en su bolsillo lo quería tirar pero era un recuerdo de cómo lo utilizaba su padre para su propio beneficio.

Toco la puerta y Akane abrió molesta

-¡te dije que llamaría a la policía!- grito la chica

Entonces se dio cuenta que era el chico de la trenza que la mirabasorprendido por el recibimiento

-¿r-ranma?-susurro sonrojada

-hola… Akane se que la forma en la que nos conocimos y lo que hicimos… no fue la mejor pero no es necesario que llames a la policía ¿o si? –le dijo sonriendo

-lo siento no era contigo pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto aun sonrojada

"_**es tan linda cuando se sonroja" **_pensó el chico sonriendo

-vine a invitarte a salir ¿te gustaría ir a comer algo conmigo?-le pregunto

Ella solo lo miro y parpadeó varias veces

_Continuara…_

_Nota: y aquí termina el capitulo 3 espero que les guste agradezco sus reviws :'D si no es mucho pedir dejen un mas .-. Sino quieren no... ya fastidie con eso lo se_

_Adiós cuídense mucho subiré el capitulo lo antes posible._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin Rumiko Takahashi lo hago sin fines de lucro **_

**¿Quién dijo que seria fácil?**

_Capitulo 4_

-vine a invitarte a salir ¿te gustaría ir a comer algo conmigo?-le pregunto

Ella solo lo miro y parpadeó varias veces

-¿a salir? No creas que soy una cualquiera lo que sucedió esa noche no se repetirá-le contesto a la defensiva

-se perfectamente que no eres una cualquiera no necesitas decírmelo ¿Qué dices?–contesto el mirándola con ternura

-d-de acuerdo solo si no te importa esperarme unos minutos-contesto ella

-no hay problema-le dijo sonriente

-pasa-le dijo abriendo la puerta

El asintió y entro aquella vez no había tenido la oportunidad de ver con detalle el interior se notaba que vivía sola tenia solo una fotografía donde estaba un hombre con una mujer abrazados y tres niñas alrededor

-en un momento vuelvo-dijo ella entrando a la habitación

* * *

Adentro comenzó a buscar por todas partes que ponerse no esperaba verlo de nuevo _**"¿será bueno idea?"**_ pensó mientras tomaba un vestido color blanco _**"por alguna razón me inspira confianza" **_comenzó a ponerse el vestido.

* * *

Ranma siguió viendo la foto _**"supongo que la mujer es su madre son idénticas"**_

Akane salió llevaba un vestido color blanco algo ajustado en su pecho con una falda ancha a la rodilla

-listo-dijo miro que el chico tenia una fotografía entre sus manos

Fue hacia el y con su dedo apunto a la foto

-esta soy yo, ese hombre es mi padre y la mujer de a un lado es mi madre las otras dos niñas son mis hermanas-le dijo con ternura

-eres idéntica a tu mamá se deben de parecer mucho-le dijo mientras observaba la foto

-no lo se, ella murió después de que tomamos esa fotografía yo tenia 3 años no recuerdo casi nada de ella-le dijo ocultando su mirada

-l-lo siento yo no…-intentaba disculparse

-tranquilo-le dijo sonriendo

-te ves muy linda- le dijo observando su vestido

-g-gracias-le contesto sonrojada

-¿nos vamos?- le pregunto ofreciéndole su mano

-si- contesto ella sonriendo dándole la suya.

* * *

Ambos caminaban juntos Akane miraba como la tomaba de la mano se sentía muy bien _**"hace tiempo que no me emocionaba por salir con un chico… tengo que reconocer que la infidelidad de Ryoga no fue solo el motivo por el que terminamos hace tiempo que la cosas no estaban bien"**_.

-¿y a donde te gustaría ir?-le dijo Ranma sacándola de sus pensamientos

-que tal a comer un helado-le dijo sonriendo

-muy bien-le contesto el

Al llegar ambos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa a un lado de una gran ventana. Llego un chico para atenderlos.

-¿Qué desean?-dijo el joven mientras de reojo no dejaba de mirar a la peli azul

-un helado de vainilla… ranma en un momento vuelvo-dijo akane mientras se dirigía al baño

El chico que los atendía siguió observándola

-se que es muy linda pero quítale la mirada de encima si no quieres problemas- le dijo molesto ranma

El chico comenzó a sudar al ver la mirada de ranma, parecía que lo quería matar.

-l-lo s-siento-dijo nervioso haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-a mi también tráeme un helado de vainilla-le pidió sonriendo _**"es la primera vez que me pongo celoso"**_ pensó Ranma extrañado por su reacción.

El chico salió corriendo por los pedidos. Akane regresaba y vio eso con curiosidad _**"que extraño"**_ pensó.

-Disculpa la tardanza- le dijo sonriente a Ranma

-no hay problema contesto el

-¿y dime porque me invitaste a salir?-le pregunto curiosa

-quisiera conocerte mejor… ¿te molesta?- y ahí estaban de nuevo esos ojos que la hacían sonrojarse

-n-no… entonces conozcámonos… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-le pregunto sonriente

-20 años, naci un 5 de mayo mi mamá dice que era un día muy solidado y…-lo interrumpió akane

-demasiada información ¿no crees?-le pregunto risueña

-no lo creo… quiero conocerte dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?-dijo el sonriente

-bueno tengo 20 años, tambien naci un 5 de noviembre, mi padre no me a dicho nada sobre el clima en ese día-dijo en tono burlón

-vaya tauro y escorpio son opuestos y los opuestos se atraen-le dijo el sonriente

Ella se sonrojo un poco por el comentario, en ese momento llego el chico con sus pedidos

-aquí tiene-dijo nervioso, dejo los pedidos y salió corriendo

-que chico tan extraño ¿Por qué salió corriendo?-susurro ella

-no lo se…-le contesto el _**"valora su vida"**_ pensó el chico de la trenza

Akane comenzó a comer su helado _**"es muy guapo"**_ pensó mientras miraba al chico que tenia en frente sonriéndole.

-¿y vives sola akane?-le pregunto el chico mientras probaba su helado

-si ranma ¿y tu?-le pregunto ella

"_**prácticamente vivo con shampoo pero no creo que sea necesario decirle o ¿si?"**_ pensó confundido

-si no quieres contestar no hay problema-decía al ver al chico callado

-s-si vivo solo-contesto el sentía un gran remordimiento por alguna razón no le quiera mentir

-y ¿tienes hermanos o hermanas?- le pregunto la chica

-si…tenia una hermana murió por leucemia hace dos años-le dijo el con cierto dolor en sus palabras

-l-lo siento no quería hacerte sentir mal-dijo apenada

-no te preocupes ella esta mejor, de hecho es la primera vez que hablo de ella -le dijo el sonriendo

-te comprendo de cierta forma, no me gusta hablar de mamá es extraño es como si…-no encontraba la palabra

-doliera-dijo el mirándola con ternura

-si, duele-le dijo ella mirándolo también

Terminaron sus helados y regresaron ambos hacia el departamento de akane.

-bueno akane debo irme-le dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta

-si, gracias por invitarme a salir-contesto ella sonriendo

-gracias a ti… me gustaría verte de nuevo-le dijo a la chica

-a mi también- contesto algo sonrojada

-hasta luego-dijo ranma que se iba de nuevo hacia el dojo

Akane se quedo observando como se iba y después entro a su departamento dejándose caer en el sillón _**"me siento extraña cuando estoy con el… acaso ¿me gustara?... no definitivamente no lo acabo de conocer pero…que demonios me esta pasando"**_

Nota: hola gracias por leer hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 4 agradezco sus reviews sigo con lo mismo si no es mucho pedir dejen otro aunque si no quieren no, publique hoy el capitulo 4 porque vi que tuvo respuesta muy rápido :'D mañana publico el siguiente

Adiós cuídense mucho


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin Rumiko Takahashi lo hago sin fines de lucro con el único propósito de entretener.**_

* * *

**¿Quién dijo que seria fácil?**

_Capitulo 5_

Ranma llego al dojo y se sorprendió al ser recibido por el hombre de la fotografía del departamento de Akane _**"el mundo es muy pequeño"**_ pensó mientras un gota de sudor resbalaba de su frente.

-eres el hijo de Genma mucho gusto y gracias por aceptar trabajar aquí soy Soun Tendo-dijo el hombre mientras sacudía la mano del joven.

-el gusto es mío señor Tendo, soy Ranma Saotome-se presento

-bueno ranma espero que te esfuerces mucho aquí le damos clases a niños…- Soun seguía explicándole a ranma pero este no ponía ni la mas mínima atención, el miraba la humilde residencia donde se había criado akane.

-y eso es todo ranma no es mucho trabajo cierto-le decía feliz Soun

-s-si claro-miraba unas marcas en la pared del dojo

-esas marcas las hizo mi hija menor, son de cuanto había crecido al lo largo de los años-dijo orgulloso el hombre

Ranma miraba con ternura el nombre de Akane tallado a un lado de cada marca _**"Akane"**_ pensó suspirando.

* * *

Akane miraba el techo como si este le fuera a dar una respuesta _**"será cierto ¿quiere conocerme?...eso parece…. se porto muy bien conmigo…y no dejo de pensar en el… esto esa mal acabo de terminar con Ryoga y ya quiero salir con otro… aunque Ryoga se lo merece…lo mejor será hacer otra cosa y olvidarme del tema…maldita la hora en la que me dieron vacaciones en el trabajo"**_

Prendió la tv y comenzó a cambiar los canales, quería distraerse pero no lo conseguía ese chico parecía no querer salir de su pensamiento.

* * *

Ranma termino la practica, enseñar artes marciales a los niños era mas divertido de lo que parecía al parecer las cosas iban bien hasta que cayo en la realidad, era tarde tenia que regresar a casa donde lo mas seguro shampoo estaría insistiendo con lo de la luna de miel de nuevo suspiro molesto y se fue del dojo.

Regreso tenia el presentimiento que no era buena idea entrar desde que vio el carro de el señor Xing estacionado _**"maldición ¿Qué hará aquí?"**_ entro y efectivamente el padre de shampoo lo esperaba molesto junto a su esposa que lloraba desconsoladamente

-¿quiero saber porque no fueron al viaje que personalmente les elegí? Acaso ¿no quieres luna de miel?... arregla tus cosas se van ahora mismo-dijo en tono molesto

Ranma observaba molesto al hombre, era robusto y su cabello era castaño con unas cuantas canas, ranma miro como shampoo fingía llorar en el hombro de su padre y una sonrisa se escapaba de ella.

-no iré… no recuerdo que el contrato me exigiera ir a la luna de miel fue una boda falsa para cumplirle un capricho mas a su hija o ¿acaso no lo recuerda?-le dijo tranquilo mientras caminaba hacia su habitación

El hombre molesto salió de la casa maldiciendo en voz baja. Ranma se lanzo a su cama _**"que manipuladora puede llegar a ser" **_entones comenzaron a tocar su puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-grito molesto

-puedo pasar –grita shampoo del otro lado de la puerta

Ranma lo dudo un poco _**"y ahora que tramara"**_ pensó tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos _**"lo descubriré"**_.

-pasa-dijo el mirando hacia la puerta

Entro ella en una diminuta ropa interior**_ "no de nuevo"_** pensó Ranma molesto

-¿hoy dormirás conmigo?-le pregunto acercándose a el

-no, vete por favor-le contesto molesto

-no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué me rechazas ranma?-comenzó a llorar

-yo no soy tu padre no hare lo que quieras solo porque finges llorar-comenzaba a estresarse

Shampoo paro de llorar y se fue molesta cerrando con fuerza la puerta. Ranma la ignoro, era molesto que se le insinuara de esa manera _**"prefiero dormir"**_ pensó.

* * *

Akane despertó miro el reloj "_**hoy dormí más de lo normal"**_ se arreglo para salir a correr un rato, ya estaba lista abrió la puerta y vio ahí a ukyo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto mientras caminaba

-solo quería pedirte perdón y explicarte las cosas…-akane la interrumpió

-mira ukyo no tengo nada contra ti, pero no quiero que excuses a ryoga si-le dijo mientras comenzaba a correr

-pero yo fui la culpable… yo lo seduje-dijo apenada

Akane se detuvo en seco la miro fijamente

-si el en verdad me amara como dice no hubiera estado contigo aunque lo sedujeras-dijo para salir corriendo

Creyó que le daría mas importancia a la palabras de la chica pero no tuvieron efecto en ella las sentía vacías.

* * *

Ranma despertó se arreglo para ir al dojo, salió y encontró a su padre _**"ahora que"**_

-hijo quiero hablar contigo-le dijo el hombre mientras acomodaba sus anteojos

-¿de que se trata?-pregunto el aunque sabia perfectamente lo que le diría su padre _**"puedo jurar que será sobre la visita de ayer del señor Xing"**_

-el señor Xing me dijo que tuvo un pequeño problema contigo pues no accediste ir al viaje que les regalo-contesto algo molesto

-y cree que iré porque tu me lo digas-le dijo en tono arrogante

- soy tu padre y me obedecerás-le contesto molesto

-no lo hare…adiós papá debo ir al dojo-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-Deberías de dejar las artes marciales recuerda que eres el heredero de la compañía Saotome-le dijo mientras miraba a su hijo marcharse.

* * *

Akane tenia mas ganas que nunca de correr aun así se sentía un poco mal _**"creo que debí de haber desayunado algo **_"pensó al escuchar su estomago.

Ranma iba hacia el dojo en su convertible entonces a lo lejos creyó ver a Akane _**"¿será?"**_ acelero un poco y toco la bocina.

Akane se detuvo y vio a ranma en un auto muy lujoso

-hola akane-dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a ella

-h-hola ¿es tuyo?-pregunto sorprendida

-el auto, si fue un regalo de cumpleaños-dijo el sonríete

"_**¡¿Qué persona de esa clase de regalos?!"**_ penso sorprendida mientras una gota de sudor bajaba de su frente

-vamos te llevo-le dijo abriendo la puerta

-g-gracias-contesto subiéndose

Ranma comenzó a conducir noto que traía puesto su anillo _**"¡¿porque demonios me lo puse?!"**_, con cuidado se lo quito y lo metió a su bolsillo. Akane no noto nada iba muy ocupada mirando el interior del auto.

-akane ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar?-le pregunto sonriente

-¿a cenar?-le pregunto sorprendida

-si ¿te gustaria?-insistió

-si… ¿A dónde iremos?-le pregunta curiosa

-es una sorpresa-le encantaba verla emocionada cuatro días eran suficientes para sentirse cómodo con ella

-de acuerdo pero entonces ¿como debo ir vestida?-pregunto tocando su mentón

-todo se ve bien en ti-le dijo a la chica, de nuevo esos ojos la invitaron a perderse en ellos haciéndola sonrojarse.

-listo llegamos paso por ti a las 7-le dijo

-si-contesto bajo del auto y entro a su departamento, se sentía muy emocionada apenas cerro la puerta y brinco de alegría

-parezco una niña…tan emocionada-dijo mientras se miraba al espejo sonriendo

_Continuara…_

Nota: hasta aquí llega el capitulo 5 espero que esta historia sea de su agrado agradezco mucho sus reviws me alientan a seguir con esta historia n.n espero no estar desesperandolos/las un poco

Adiós cuídense mucho


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes de ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin Rumiko Takahashi lo hago sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**¿Quién dijo que seria fácil?**

_Capitulo 6_

Akane revolvía desesperada su guarda ropa _**"que me llevare este es muy largo…este me queda grande… ¿Por qué compre esto? ni siquiera me gusta… iré en con unos jeans…pero no se ven bien" **_pensaba mientras lanzaba prendas por toda la habitación se detuvo al encontrar un vestido celeste _**"este es perfecto"**_ comenzó a arreglarse miro el reloj 6:30pm _**"no puede ser hace un momento eran las 3"**_pensó estresada, comienzo arreglarse lo mas rápido posible

* * *

Mientras tanto Ranma terminaba la sesión del día con los chicos, había tomado más tiempo del que tenía planeado tenia que regresar al departamento a ducharse, se despidió de Soun que iba hacia el dojo.

-¿no te quieres quedar a cenar Ranma?-le pregunto

-tengo un compromiso en otra ocasión será- le dijo amable

Salió corriendo subió a su auto y llego la mas rápido posible a su casa, subió corriendo a su habitación se ducho y cambio, bajo las escaleras y vio a shampoo

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto molesta

-no te incumbe-dijo mientras salía

"_**va demasiado arreglado… ¿ira ver una mujer?"**_ pensó mientras hacia pedazos un vaso de cristal que tenia en sus manos.

Miro su reloj conducía lo mas rápido que podía 6:55pm, acelero un poco mas y llego a tiempo justo a la 7 miro su mano esta vez no había olvidado quitarse el anillo.

Toco la puerta y abrió Akane se veía muy bien llevaba un vestido celeste algo ajustado, quedaba justo arriba de sus rodillas y un maquillaje natural que hacia resaltar su belleza.

Akane miraba Ranma de pies a cabeza camisa blanca de mangas de cuello redondo y pantalón negro **_"demasiado perfecto"_**. Ambos sonrieron.

-nos vamos-le pregunto Ranma

-si-contesto ella, subieron al auto y emprendieron su marcha.

-ya me dirás a que lugar vamos-dijo ansiosa

-no-contesto en tono burlón

Ella hizo una mueca que provoco la risa del chico. Después de un rato se detuvo frente a un lugar**_ "nunca eh estado aquí"_** pensó ella

-llegamos-bajo primero que ella y abrió su puerta un hombre se llevo el auto de Ranma pera estacionarlo

Entraron era un restaurante muy lujoso, Akane solo se quedo en shock nunca imagino ir a un lugar así _**"debe costar una fortuna, cenar aquí"**_ pensó.

-tienen reservación-pregunto un mesero al verlos entrar

-si, en la parte alta, al nombre de Ranma Saotome-contesto el

El hombre reviso una lista que llevaba en sus manos y asintió.

-pase por aquí señor Saotome-los dirigió hacia un ascensor

Akane miro con terror hacia donde se dirigían, Ranma noto eso y la miro extrañado.

-Listo ahí los atenderán-dijo el mesero mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor

Akane comenzó a sudar al sentir el movimiento cuando comenzó a elevarse, Ranma tomo su mano ella lo miro y el solo sonrió

-si me hubieras dicho, hubiéramos subido por las escaleras –dijo mirándola con ternura

-n-no quería molestarte-se tomo del brazo del chico

-no es ninguna molestia-contesto el

El ascensor se detuvo se abrieron las puertas y dejo ver una gran terraza adornada con velas y una mesa para dos en medio de ellas a pesar de estar al aire libre era muy elegant,e un hombre fue hacia ellos

-pasen por favor-los condujo hacia la mesa –tómense su tiempo al elegir en un momento regresare- el hombre fue hacia una esquina donde se encontraban unos chefs esperando el pedido. Ranma movió la silla de Akane hacia atrás y ella se sentó

-gracias-le dijo aun sorprendida en lugar tenia una vista increíble

-de nada-dijo el mientras se sentaba.

-¿esto debe de ser costoso?-le dijo ella asombrada

-no deberías preocuparte por eso-contesto el

-Akane podría hacerte una pregunta- le dijo el .Ella asintió

-¿sales con alguien?-saber eso lo carcomía por dentro desde el primer momento que la vio

-no-contesto ella sorprendida no esperaba esa pregunta

-se que es algo apresurado pero ¿te gustaría salir conmigo…o algo un poco mas formal ser n-novios?

Akane se ruborizo _**"quiere que salga con el…lo acabo de conocer pero aun así quisiera darle una oportunidad"**_

Ranma malinterpreto el silencio de la chica _**"¿Por qué le dije eso olvide que no seré libre hasta dentro de una año?...soy un estúpido me deje llevar"**_ pensó molesto.

-s-si-contesto ella sonrojada

-d-de verdad-se sorprendió por la respuesta

-si… también me gustaría conocerte mejor y salir contigo… ser tu novia-lo último la dijo más sonrojada

-gracias-le dijo tomando su mano

Ambos pidieron sus ordenes, de pronto se había hecho un silencio incomodo entre los dos.

-y ¿Dónde trabajas?-pregunto ella

-comencé a trabajar en el Dojo de un amigo de mi padre…el dojo tendo-contesto el

-¿dojo tendo? Ese es el dojo de mi papá-dijo ella sorprendida

-si, el mundo es muy pequeño ¿no crees?- la miro sonriendo

-s-si…pero el dinero que ganas ahí no alcanzaría para esto- de eso no tenia duda desde niña padeció carencias pues el dojo no dejaba mucho dinero en casa.

-No deja mucho pero me divierto…mi padre tiene una empresa de automóviles la compañía Saotome-le dijo mirando el menú

-¡¿la compañía Saotome?!-pregunto ella "creí que su apellido era coincidencia"

-así es-contesto

"_**su padre es dueño de la empresa más grande en Japón" **_pensó ella sorprendida "_**que demonios hará conmigo".**_

-perdona el no habértelo dicho antes…es solo que no acostumbro a decir quién es mi padre… hay muchas personas interesadas…pero se que tu no eres así-dijo mirándola con ternura _**"¿porque te conocí ahora que no soy libre?"**_ pensó el chico.

-no hay problema… ¿Qué haces trabajando con mi papá cuando tu padre es uno de los hombres más ricos en Japón?-pregunto ella

-mi papá quería que trabajara en su oficina…pero para ser sincero no me gusta nada sobre eso… por eso entreno a los niños que van al dojo y ahora háblame de ti ¿trabajas?-pregunto el tratando de evitar el tema de su padre.

Sabia que estaba haciendo mal al engañar a Akane pero se enamoro de ella desde el primer momento que lo vio no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

-Si… soy Maestra de Gimnasia en la preparatoria donde estudie –contesto ella

-¿tan joven y ya eres maestra de gimnasia?-le dijo el

-tome un curso avanzado necesitaba trabajar para ayudar en casa-contesto recordando la pesadilla que tuvo que vivir al hacer la preparatoria y carrera juntas.

-vaya te has esforzado mucho-dijo el mirándola sorprendió

Siguieron platicando, terminaron la cena y ambos se retiraron por las escaleras si bien tararon mas así Akane se sentía más cómoda que era lo esencial para Ranma.

Llegaron al departamento de Akane, Ranma bajo a abrirle a la puerta y se despidió de ella.

-debo irme Akane… ¿nos vemos mañana?-le pregunto el

-si Ranma-le dijo acercándose al y darle un beso en la mejilla

Le sonrió y entro a su departamento Ranma se quedo en la misma posición hasta que reacción y se fue a su casa tocando suavemente su mejilla _**"¿Cómo se pudo convertir en el centro de mi universo en tan poco tiempo?"**_Pensó suspirando mientras conducía sonriente.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Nota: gracias por leer hasta aquí espero que esta historia sea de su agrado agradezco mucho sus reviws me alientan a seguir :'D si no es mucho pedir me dejan otro si no quieren no .-.

Adiós cuídense mucho

PD: lo mas seguro es que mañana no actualizare retomo la historia al día siguiente ;)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes de ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin Rumiko Takahashi lo hago sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**¿Quién dijo que seria fácil?**

Capitulo 7

"_**no puedo creer, que llevemos una semana saliendo"**_ pensó la peli azul feliz mientras corría de regreso a su departamento. Ya cuando estaba a punto de llegar lo vio parado frente a la puerta con un ramo de rosas azules, ambos sonrieron al verse, ranma le dio el ramo y un beso en la frente

-gracias-decía akane mientras olía la flores

-de nada-dijo el sonriendo

-ranma…mi hermana mayor te quiere conocer-dijo algo apenada

-¿conocerme?-pregunto el

-si…si no quieres no hay…-ranma la interrumpió colocando su dedo índice en su boca

-yo también la quiero conocer-contesto el sonriéndole

Akane se arreglo y ranma la espero afuera

-listo-dijo la chica

Ranma la miro y le sonrió -sabes akane…eres muy hermosa-.

Akane solo lo miro sonrojada, ambos subieron al auto de Ranma y se dirigieron a la casa de kasumi.

* * *

Al llegar afuera había una chica que parecía esperarlos.

-¿Nabiki?-pregunto Akane tallándose los ojos

-hola hermanita-contesto ella

-¿Qué haces aquí acaso no estabas en Tokio?-seguía sorprendida de ver a su hermana

-sorpresas que da la vida ¿no crees?-dijo mirando a ranma -¿y acaso no me presentaras?-

-lo olvide…Ranma ella es mi hermana Nabiki…Nabiki el es mi novio Ranma Saotome-dijo la peli azul

-mucho gusto-le dijo ranma ofreciéndole la mano

-el gusto es mío- contesto guiñándole el ojo

Akane no se dio cuenta de eso, los tres entraron a la casa, Ranma miro varias fotos de Akane Soun, un hombre de lentes y una mujer en lo que parecía una boda estilo tradicional de Japón le lamo la atención no ver ni una sola fotografía de Nabiki. Kasumi bajo presentándose con el.

-mucho gusto soy kasumi tendo la hermana mayor de akane-decía kasumi sonriendo

-el gusto es mío soy ranma saotome-contesto haciendo una ligera reverencia

-hermana para mi no hay un bienvenida-dijo en tono burlón Nabiki

-lo siento pero deberías de ver primero a papá, a estado muy preocupado por ti-contesto ella sonriéndole

-bueno supongo que iré a visitarlo-dijo fríamente

Akane solo se quedo callada sabia que no podía entrometerse entre ellas dos se sorprendía al ver que kasumi le dirigía la palabra con mucha amabilidad _**"kasumi perdona**_ **_demasiado"_**, pensó molesta, Ranma noto que Akane se sentía incomoda.

-bueno creo que lo mejor será que me vaya-dijo Nabiki sonriendo

Ella se retiro y todo quedo en silencio, ambos se sentaron en la sala de la casa.

-traeré te-dijo kasumi mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-akane ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado la sentía muy tensa

-si… es solo que Nabiki no debería estar aquí…no después de lo que le hizo a kasumi-dijo akane frunciendo ligeramente el seño

-¿acaso no se llevan bien?-pregunto ranma intrigado

-Nabiki se acostó con el esposo de kasumi… no entiendo como pudo perdonarla… no entiendo como lo pudo perdonar a el… uno de los motivos por el que odio que me engañen vi a mi hermana sufrir en silencio y no decir nada-le conto a ranma casi como un susurro

Ranma miro al suelo el también la estaba engañando a ella al no decirle la verdad pero no quería perderla _**"soy un maldito…le hare daño"**_.

Tomaron el te y decidieron irse kasumi no se veía nada bien al parecer le era muy incomodo saber que Nabiki se encontraba en Nermia.

* * *

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear?-le dijo ranma mientras conducía

-si-contesto ella se veía aun molesta

-no creo que tu hermana haya regresado con las mismas intenciones-intentaba calmarla

-entonces ¿Por qué regreso?-le pregunto

-no lo se…la acabo de conocer-le dijo en tono burlón

-es cierto lo siento-dijo sonriendo

-y ¿A dónde quieres ir?-pregunto el

-a caminar… al parque-dijo sonriendo

Llegaron y ambos se bajaron tomados de la mano

-iré a comprar unos helados-dijo ranma apuntando hacia un local

-si…aquí te espero-contesto ella

Ranma se fue y akane lo espero bajo la sombra de un árbol

-ya tan rápido te conseguiste a otro-escucho decir

Akane miro hacia los lados pero no vio a nadie, entonces la tomaron de su brazo con fuerza _**"ryoga"**_ pensó la chica al verlo parecía furioso

-suéltame-dijo molesta mientras forcejeaba

-te creí distinta y ya estas paseándote muy feliz con otro-contesto mientras la jalaba mas

-no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada-le dijo mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre del chico

-¿Qué no tengo derecho?...claro que lo tengo-le dijo apretándole mas el brazo con su mano

-me lastimas-se quejo akane

Entonces vio un rayo de luz interponerse entre ellos, parpadeo y vio a ranma que liberaba con facilidad su brazo, para después de un puñetazo lanzar a ryoga varios metros de distancia.

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto mirando su brazo

-n-no es nada-contesto cubriéndose con una mano

-¡que te crees al golpearme así!-grito ryoga mientras se lanzaba a golpearlo

Ranma esquivo el golpe y lanzo otro que ryoga esquivo _**"esto esta mal…tengo que detenerlos"**_ akane jalo a ranma hacia ella abrazándolo y le dijo que se detuviera, ryoga se quedo mirándola _**"no la hare sufrir mas"**_ pensó el chico mientras retrocedía un poco para marcharse, ranma correspondió el abrazo de akane

-tranquila… ya nos detuvimos-le dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo

-gracias-dijo ella mientras enterraba mas su cabeza en su pecho

-¿Quién era el, porque te trato así?-pregunto el frunciendo ligeramente el seño

-no te mentiré… el es mi ex novio…aunque no entiendo porque reacción así- decía aún abrazada de ranma

Ranma solo sintió como le hervía la sangre, sentía la necesidad de ir a buscar al chico y golpearlo _**"tranquilízate… te lo pidió akane"**_ se calmo y noto a la chica algo sonrojada toco su frente y se dio cuenta que tenia algo de fiebre.

-¿akane te sientes bien?-pregunto preocupado

-si-dijo la chica sonriéndole

-creo que necesitas descansar-le dijo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos

-¿q-que haces?-pregunto al sentir que se elevaba

-te llevo al auto-la pego mas a su cuerpo

-puedo caminar-le dijo intentando bajarse

-tranquila ¿si?-la apretó un poco mas

-solo por esta vez-le contesto al chico

Llegaron al departamento y Akane estaba dormida Ranma decidió quedarse con ella estaba algo preocupado por su fiebre.

* * *

Akane abrió los ojos pesadamente se dio cuenta que Ranma estaba dormido a un lado de ella sentado en el suelo_** "que tierno"**_ pensó mientras lo miraba _**"lo ultimo que recuerdo es que regresábamos a casa... debí dormirme"**_ se levanto de la cama y cubrió a Ranma con una manta. Camino hacia la cocina y abrió la nevera _**"ya no tengo fruta, ni comida congelada…tendré que cocinar"**_ pensó la chica desanimada era un desastre en la cocina, la ultima vez que intento cocinar algo casi se quema el departamento _**"veamos…"**_ miraba sin decidirse. Entonces escucho un ruido proveniente de su habitación corrió hacia haya y encontró a Ranma sobándose la cabeza.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto preocupada

-s-si… me golpe con la pared-dijo riendo nervioso

Akane sonrió al verlo y fue hacia el para ayudarlo a levantarse, ya cuando estaba en pie le pregunto a akane

-¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto preocupado

-si… lo siento me quede dormida y te di problemas-le dijo apenada

-claro que no me diste problemas boba- le dio un beso en la frente

-¿boba?-una vena comenzó a saltarse en su frente

-es de cariño- decía mientras movía las manos frente a su pecho

Ella le sonrió _**"¿Cómo un hombre me puede gustar tanto?"**_ pensó mientras se acercaba a el y le daba un tierno beso en los labios que pronto el correspondió y de ternura paso a pasión, se separaron para tomar aire, akane camino hacia la cocina y el detrás de ella ambos sonriendo.

-iré a comprar algo para desayunar- decía akane mientras se ponía los tenis

-¿sabes cocinar?-le pregunto

-kasumi intento enseñarme muchas veces pero… soy un desastre-dijo sonrojándose

-yo podría preparar algo y enseñarte… ¿te parece?-le dijo sonriendo

-¿en verdad?-pregunto emocionada dando un toque infantil que a Ranma le encantaba.

-si veamos que tienes por aquí-dijo mientras habría la nevera y la despensa

-creo que podríamos hacer unos hot cakes- comenzó a sacar lo necesario

* * *

Shampoo molesta abría y cerraba los cajones de la habitación de Ranma _**"¿Dónde demonios esta?"**_ pensó al no encontrar nada _**"debe de estar con otra…. Si eso es lo mas seguro".**_

* * *

A ranma se le resbalaba una gota de sudor en su frente al ver akane batir con fuerza la mezcla

-akane debe de ser mas suave-dijo rascándose la cabeza

-¿suave?-pregunto

-si…mira- lo bate como experto

-entonces cocina tu-dijo molesta por no conseguirlo

-de acuerdo lo hare yo-contesto sonriendo

Después de un rato ranma termino le llevo su plato akane que lo miraba sorprendida desde la mesa _**"se ve demasiado bien"**_ lo probo _**"sabe demasiado bien"**_ pensó sonriendo

-¿y que tal están?-le pregunto sentándose a un lado de ella

-delicioso-contesto sonriendo

Ambos terminaron el desayuno y ranma se fue hacia su casa _**"shampoo debe de estar histérica" **_.Llego y efectivamente la mujer lo esperaba molesta

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?-le pregunto acercándose a el

-no te interesa-dijo despreocupado caminando hacia su habitación

-¿tienes una amante?-pregunto llorando

Ranma no contesto y siguió caminando hacia su habitación _**"no lo había pensado así… ¿ Akane es mi amante?**_

_-_Eres un cobarde ¡ CONTÉSTAME!_-_ le grito molesta

-el contrato no me pedía ser fiel-se limito a decir

Shampoo corrió hacia su habitación destrozando todo lo que había en ella molesta

-siempre obtengo lo que quiero tu no seras la excepción-dijo mientras miraba una fotografía del chico de la trenza

_Continuara…_

Nota: gracias por leer hasta aquí agradezco mucho sus reviws y disculpen la tardanza intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible

¿me dejan un review mas? *-* si no quieren no

Adiós cuídense mucho


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes de ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin Rumiko Takahashi lo hago sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**¿Quién dijo que seria fácil?**

Capitulo 8

Dos semanas más Ranma seguía visitando frecuentemente a Akane sintiéndose cada vez más culpable pero no encontraba la forma de explicarle las cosas.

* * *

Shampoo olía la camisa de ranma que estaba tomando un baño _**"perfume de mujer"**_ pensó la chica mientras lanzaba la prenda, ranma escucho el ruido y salió envuelto en una toalla, encontrando a shampoo mirándolo con odio

-¿Quién es la cualquiera con la que me engañas?-le reclamo

Ranma frunció el seño _**"Akane no es una cualquiera"**_ apretó los puños con fuerza, ignoró a la chica y se fue hacia su habitación _**"si no me lo dices lo averiguare yo" **_se dijo a si misma mientras levantaba la camisa del suelo.

* * *

Akane despertó miro el reloj de nuevo había dormido demasiado se levanto y sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar corrió hacia el baño cubriéndose con una mano la boca _**"hace tiempo que no me enfermaba del estomago"**_ pensó mientras se enjuagaba, miro hacia el retrete

-tendré que lavarlo-dijo mientras salía del baño

Regreso con lo necesario para limpiarlo y noto algo extraño al ver un paquete de toallas higiénicas _**"¿no eh tenido mi periodo?"**_

-no puede ser- susurro corrió hacia su cuarto buscando un pequeño calendario, _**"tengo un retraso"**_ sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban y se sentó en su cama.

* * *

Ranma termino la practica en el dojo y decidió ir a visitar a Akane, toco varias veces pero esta no abría ya se iba a ir justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió

-creí que no estabas-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ella entonces noto que estaba extraña

-¿Qué te sucede?-le pregunto acariciando su mejilla

-¿me abrazas?-le pidió casi como un susurro

El fue hacia ella y la abrazó acariciando su nuca, se sintió reconfortada _**"lo mejor será no decirle nada hasta que este segura… podría ser una falsa alarma"**_ pensó mientras se abrazaba mas a el.

-¿te sientes mal?-pregunto algo preocupado

-un poco…mañana iré al medico-le dijo separándose de el

-yo te llevo-se ofreció sonriéndole

-no es necesario… estoy bien- Ranma la iba intentar convencer, pero ella se le adelanto plantándole un tierno beso en los labios a lo que el no se pudo negar, Ninguno de los dos noto a una mujer observándolos a lo lejos desde un taxi _**"malditos"**_ pensó la chica mientras que sus ojos se empañaban por sus lagrimas.

-¿te sientes mejor?-preguntó el chico mientras la abrazaba mas a su pecho, ella asintió, ambos estaban recostados en el pequeño sillón que tenia Akane en su departamento _**"cuando se lo diré no puedo engañarla mas"**_ pensó mientras la observaba. Ranma saco de su bolsillo un estuché largo color negro

-toma-se lo puso entre en las manos

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto mientras lo abría

Akane solo miraba emocionada el collar que tenia entre sus manos, parecía que era muy costoso aunque eso no es lo que le importaba sino la medalla que decía te amo en medio de ese collar, lo miro a los ojos y lo beso

-yo también te amo-le dijo mientras se abrazaba más a el

-te amo mas le susurro al oído

Ambos sonrieron _**"lo hecho esta hecho… la amo y no le puedo mentir más"**_ pensó mientras se levantaba del sillón

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto extrañada

-akane yo tengo que decirte algo-ocultaba la mirada

-puedes decírmelo-le sonrió

-a-akane ¿tu podrás perdonarme?-apretó sus puños ligeramente

-¿Qué te tengo que perdonar?- la comenzaba a preocupar entonces se sintió algo mareada casi cae de rodillas pero Ranma la sostuvo antes de tocar el suelo

-¿estas bien?-pregunto mientras la cargaba en sus fuertes brazos

-s-si solo estoy algo cansada-le contesto intentando sonreír

"_**tendré que esperar"**_ pensó el chico. La llevo a la habitación y la recostó con cuidado, toco su frente y noto que tenia algo de temperatura

-¿estas segura que te encuentras bien?- estaba muy preocupado

-si, tranquilo, solo necesito descansar- le dio un beso en la mejilla

-si que eres terca-susurro el chico

-¿a quien le dices terca?-apretó su puño molesta

Ranma rio nervioso –tengo que irme ¿estarás bien?- le dijo levantándose de la cama

-si-le dijo sonriendo

Ranma se fue algo preocupado

* * *

Llego al departamento su cabeza dolía un poco_** "tengo que decírselo"**_ pensó mientras se dirigía a su habitación ahí se encontraba Shampoo esperándolo en la cama en ropa interior

-¿ya te cansaste de tu amante?-le pregunto molesta

-largo de aquí-le respondió molesto

Shampoo se levanto y camino hacia el, lo intento besar pero Ranma lo evito y la saco a empujones de la habitación.

-ultima vez que entras a mi habitación sin mi permiso-dijo mientras cerraba con fuerza la puerta _**"mejor dormiré"**_ ya estaba cansado, Shampoo hacia todas las noches lo mismo.

Shampoo corrió hacia su habitación buscando entre los cajones llorando, _**"se que están por aquí" **_pensó mientras sacaba unos papeles, después de un rato se detuvo _**"ya veras Ranma **_ pensó molesta.

* * *

Akane se dirigía al ginecólogo llena de dudas _**"tal vez solo sea una falsa alarma…pero si estoy embarazada que haré ¿Cómo reaccionara Ranma?... ¿se molestara?"**_No se dio cuenta en que momento ya estaba en la sala del consultorio esperando su turno.

-señora tendo… su turno-le gritaron leyendo una lista

Akane se levanto del asiento y paso hacia el consultorio se sentía muy nerviosa.

* * *

Ranma se arreglaba para irse al dojo, noto a Shampoo algo extraña _**"¿ahora que tramara?"**_ pensó el chico no le dio importancia y se fue. Después de unos minutos Shampoo salió también _**"ya vera esa cualquiera".**_

* * *

Esperaba los resultados _**"quince minutos solo quince minutos" **_se decía mentalmente para tranquilizarse. El tiempo había pasado _**"¿porque tardaran tanto en darme los resultados?"**_Pensaba nerviosa jugando con sus manos, después rascándose la cabeza Y continúo ahora mirando alrededor miro con cariño el collar que llevaba en su cuello y eso la tranquilizo.

-Akane tendo- le hablo la misma señora con la lista

-s-si-fue hacia ella

-aquí tiene- le dio un sobre blanco akane lo tomo sus manos temblaban mucho

-gracias-le salió un hilo de voz

Salió del lugar _**"lo abro ahora o en casa"**_ pensó mientras caminaba

-mejor ahora-susurro la chica mientras se sentaba en la banca de un parque cercano

Abrió con dificultad el sobre no entendía porque le temblaban tanto las manos _**"porque estoy tan nerviosa"**_ pensó la chica, después de unos minutos por fin logro abrir el sobre comenzó a leer cada palabra escuchando su corazón latir muy fuerte, termino de leer y suspiro aliviada

-cuatro semanas-susurro mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro _**"tengo que contarle a Ranma**_" pensó feliz no dejaba de sonreír, acaricio su frente **_"un bebe"_** seguia caminando tranquilamente hasta que se topo con ryoga

-Akane…te quería pedir perdón…no debí reaccionar así en el parque-dijo el chico algo apenado

-no hay nada que perdonar… solo no vuelvas a tratarme de esa forma menos en frente de el-dijo la chica recordando la reacción de Ranma la mirada que tenia la helo si no lo hubiera detenido tal vez no estaría hablando con Ryoga en ese momento

-¿lo quieres?-pregunto ocultando su mirada

-si-contesto ella _**"se que te lastima Ryoga pero no puedo mentirte… yo a el lo amo"**_

-lo entiendo- comenzó a caminar no quería escuchar nada mas _**"la perdí"**_ pensó mientras delegadas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

Akane siguió caminando hacia su departamento no entendía porque se sentía tan mal _**"creo que fui muy dura con el" **_levanto la mirada y vio a una mujer afuera de su departamento parecía impaciente _**"¿Quién será?"**_ pensó mientras se acercaba a ella, nunca la había visto de eso estaba segura el color de su cabello era muy peculiar.

_Continuara…._

Nota: ¿los deja intrigados? Gracias por sus reviews en verdad me inspiran a seguir con esta historia espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible mientras tanto quédense con la duda XD

sigo molestando me dejarían otro review... si no quieren no ;)

Adiós y cuídense mucho


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes de ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin Rumiko Takahashi lo hago sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**¿Quién dijo que seria fácil?**

Capitulo 9

-Hola, ¿necesita algo?- le pregunto a la mujer que tenia enfrente llevaba un gran escote con la falda algo corta luciendo a todo su esplendor su cuerpo

-si, hablar contigo-contesto mirándola por encima de su hombro

Akane frunció ligeramente el seño _**"que se cree esta",**_ no era mal educada así que la dejo pasar a su casa, la mujer miraba todo como poca cosa, se sentó en el sillón, akane dejo su sobre en la habitación y regreso con la mujer

-y ¿con quien tengo el gusto?-pregunto akane

-quisiera saber primero su nombre- contesto mientras abría su bolsa sacando unos papeles

-soy Akane Tendo-le dijo algo extrañada por el compartimiento de su autoinvitada

Le dio unos papeles, Akane ella comenzó a leer mientras sentía su corazón detenerse

-Soy Shampoo Saotome-contesto riendo sínicamente

Akane seguía en shock leyendo una y otra vez el papel que tenia en sus manos _**"no puede ser"**_ pensó sintió como su corazón comenzó a partirse en mil pedazos

-como puedes ver Akane esa es mi acta de matrimonio… yo soy la esposa de Ranma Saotome- lo ultimo lo dijo lentamente disfrutando la reacción de la peli azul. Akane levanto su mirada lentamente no permitiría que la viera llorar, le dio el papel y respiro profundamente.

-dime ¿Sabias que Ranma es mi esposo?-pregunto sonriéndole

-no lo sabia… pero no te preocupes, no me acercare más a el- Shampoo sonrió, sintió el dolor en cada frase pronunciada por Akane, tomo su bolso y se levanto.

-no fue un gusto conocerte Akane- dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y salía dejándola abierta

Akane se levanto y cerró la puerta con fuerza se recargo en ella y se dejo caer poco a poco mientras sus ojos demostraban su dolor dejando salir las lagrimas de la chica _**"el es casado… y espero un hijo suyo"**_ se abrazo a sus rodillas

-me engaño-susurro mientras comenzaba a llorar cada vez más.

* * *

"_**Akane dijo que iría al medico tal vez no llegue aun lo mejor será irme a casa"**_ se dijo a si mismo mientras subía a su auto y conducía.

Llego y Shampoo lo esperaba con un trago en sus manos

-Ranma al fin llegas tengo que darte una gran noticia-le dijo riendo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto molesto

-Ya conocí a Akane… es una chica muy fea ¿con tan poco te divertías?-le pregunto riendo

Ranma abrió los ojos lo más que pudo _**"Akane"**_

-¿Qué demonios le dijiste?-pregunto molesto

-solo la verdad que eres mi esposo y sabes se lo tomo bastante bien dijo que no te molestaría mas-comenzó a reír sínicamente

Ranma regreso sus pasos y corrió hacia su auto _**"tengo que hablar con ella" **_pensaba mientras aceleraba.

* * *

Akane se levanto con dificultad abrió la puerta y comenzó a correr _**"casado"**_ sonaba una y otra vez en su mente. Se detuvo al fin había llegado, toco la puerta y se abrió lentamente

-¿ Akane?-pregunto al verla en mal estado

-k-kasumi-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desvanecerse

* * *

Ranma llego al departamento de Akane tocando con fuerza

-¡ Akane!... ¡abre por favor!-decía una y otra vez el chico entonces noto que no había nadie se sentó recargado en la puerta y espero a la chica entre cerrando los ojos para evitar que un par de lagrimas se derramaran

Akane despertó en el sofá de Kasumi con ella a un lado mirándola preocupada

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto tocando su frente

-bien-contesto con un hilo de voz

Su hermana mayor la conocía muy bien se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza sabia que en ese momento lo necesitaba, Akane rompió en llanto en los brazos de su hermana su único consuelo en ese momento, siguió consolándola hasta que logro articular palabra

-Ranma me engaño… el es casado- estaba aun en brazos de su hermana que le acariciaba la nuca

-lo siento tanto Akane… se que eres fuerte y podrás sobre llevarlo-le contesto Kasumi

Akane comenzó a llorar de nuevo aferrándose a su hermana _**"no podre… no puedo… ¿Qué haré "**_ pensó la chica mientras limpiaba sus ojos

-pero Kasumi… y-yo…yo… espero un hijo suyo – Kasumi estaba en shock la abrazo mas a ella

-tranquila todo estará bien-sonreía mientras, lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

* * *

Ranma continuaba esperando Akane afuera de su departamento _**"no me puedo ir sin hablar con ella"**_ pensó el chico en ese momento comenzó a sentir ligeras gotas que caían a su alrededor _**"era lo único que faltaba" **_pensó desanimado golpeando el suelo con su puño, el cielo de un momento a otro se oscureció y comenzó una tormenta.

* * *

Akane se quedo dormida en brazos de Kasumi que le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura, su puerta se abrió y era su esposo sonrió al verlo

-hola amor ¿Qué hace aquí tu hermana?-pregunto el hombre mientras dejaba su portafolio en la mesa

-se quedara aquí durante un tiempo-le contesto casi susurrando para no despertar a la peliazul

-que bien hace tiempo que no la veía-contesto sonriendo

-ella suele evitarte-dijo Kasumi con un tono triste marcado en su voz

-Lo se… me duele un poco ya que siempre la considere una hermana menor-dijo mirándola con ternura

Akane entre abrió los ojos observo a Tofu y se levanto rápidamente

-gracias Kasumi, necesito regresar a casa-le dijo a su hermana dándole la espalda al hombre

-pero Akane en tu estado lo mejor seria que estuvieras aquí-le insistió preocupada Kasumi

-Akane si te sientes mejor podría irme por un tiempo- le propuso Tofu sonriente

-esta es tu casa, yo soy la que se debe de ir-camino hacia la salida y comenzó a correr hacia su departamento.

* * *

Ranma se levanto del suelo, la tormenta no cesaba y Akane no llegaba ya eran las 3am sintió un nudo en la garganta _**"¿le sucedería algo?... lo mejor será irme mañana regresare"**_ pensó mientras se dirigía a su auto, subió y arranco.

Desde la esquina la peli azul observaba como se alejaba _**"porque me engaño"**_ camino hacia su departamento, ya no lloraba mas al parecer termino con todas sus lagrimas, entró arrojando la llaves y dejándose caer al piso no tenia fuerzas para estar de pie _**"basta no me puedo dar por vencida no ahora que tengo un motivo para luchar" **_acaricio con ternura su vientre se levanto con dificultad y camino hacia su habitación donde se dedico a descansar un poco, intento dormir pero no lo lograba _**"¿porque no puedo odiarlo?"**_. Después de unas horas logro dormir.

* * *

Ranma se la había pasado haciendo sus maletas, tenia la firme idea de marcharse de esa casa no tenia problema por dejársela a Shampoo con tal de no estará cerca de ella. Estaba listo bajando con un par de maletas a punto de salir y escucho la voz de su tormento

-no te vayas por favor- le dijo llorando la chica

Ranma la ignoro y siguió su camino estar cerca de ella hacia que la sangre le hirviera _**"necesito encontrarte Akane"**_

* * *

Akane despertó alguien tocaba con insistencia su puerta se levanto asomándose sigilosamente por la ventana se aseguró que no fuera Ranma y la abrio quedando al instante sorprendida

-¿Nabiki?-dijo sorprendida

Continuara: Hola a todos Gracias por leer hasta aquí espero no aburrirlos agradezco mucho los reviews :'D no estoy segura de actualizar mañana esta en "veremos" si lo hago sera algo tarde pero por si acaso mejor les aviso

Adiós y se cuidan ;)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes de ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin Rumiko Takahashi lo hago sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**¿Quién dijo que seria fácil?**

Capitulo 10

-¿Nabiki?-dijo sorprendida

-hola hermanita embarazada- dijo agachándose justo en el vientre de Akane tocándolo con un dedo, Akane se sorprendió aun más

-¿d-de que hablas?-intento preguntarle a la castaña que se reía de su reacción

-no intentes ocultarlo… pase a visitar a Kasumi y me lo contó todo la dejaste muy preocupada- se recargó en el marco de la puerta

-¡¿Cómo te atreves entrar a su casa?!- frunció el seño _**"como la puede torturar así"**_

-eso no te incumbe… mientras Kasumi no tenga problema-contesto fríamente

Akane suspiro _**"kami dame paciencia… porque si me das fuerza ¡la mato!"**_ pensó molesta la chica

-¿y no me dejaras pasar?-Akane abrió la puerta y la castaña entro

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto sabia perfectamente que una visita de Nabiki no era nada bueno

-Arréglate ya hice la cita en la clínica-le dijo sonriendo

-¿cita?-pregunto extrañada

-piensas tener eso- dijo apuntado a su vientre

Solo se escucho la mano de Akane golpeando con fuerza la mejilla de Nabiki

-ultima vez que le dices "eso" a mi hijo ¡entendiste!- intentaba calmarse para no matarla en ese momento

Nabiki solo toco su labio y observo la sangre molesta, frunció el seño mirando molesta a su hermana

-yo te ofrecía mi ayuda…ahora has lo que quieras-le dijo molesta dirigiéndose a la salida

-nunca te la pedí… y que sea la ultima vez que vas a la casa de Kasumi no permitiré que le hagas mas daño- Nabiki no le respondió solo salió del departamento maldiciendo _**"es una tonta"**_ pensó la castaña

* * *

Ranma llego al hotel arrojo sus maletas en su habitación y corrió de nuevo a su auto _**"tal vez ya este de regreso"**_ acelero con dirección al departamento de la peli azul

Después de conducir un rato Ranma llego comenzó a tocar la puerta

-¡ Akane!-grito el chico

Ella luchaba contra no ir abrir **_"¿Por qué esta aquí?...¿porque me hace más daño?"_**, se desespero y abrió la puerta, Ranma la miro estaba muy molesta lo siguiente que vio fue el puño de Akane lanzándolo unos cuantos metros

-¡largo de aquí, no quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida!- sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos

-a-akane… yo te lo puedo explicar…-la peli azul lo interrumpió

-¿que me dirás?... que necesitabas con quien divertirte, ¿Cuántas más hay?... ¿A cuantas ilusas engañas también? O soy la única que cayo en tu juego Saotome-estaba herida sus palabras reflejaban su dolor

-Akane no es lo que piensas dame un solo minuto para explicarte por favor-le rogó dirigiéndose hacia ella, las lagrimas que comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la chica lo detuvieron

-no… largo de aquí- cerró con fuerza la puerta y se recargo en ella llorando

Ranma siguió insistiendo -Akane por favor solo te pido un minuto-seguía tocando la puerta

-si no te vas ahora mismo llamare a la policía-le grito

-llama a quien quieras no me importa solo necesito hablar contigo-insistía

Después de un rato un oficial llego con Ranma que seguía tocando la puerta

-disculpe señor ¿necesita algo?-pregunto

Ranma frunció el seño –no oficial, estaba a punto de retirarme-le contesto subiendo a su auto

Akane seguía recargada en la puerta no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse _**"necesito irme de aquí… sino lo hago caeré en la tentación y me lanzare a sus brazos"**_ limpio sus lagrimas desanimada, se levanto dirigiéndose a su habitación y comenzó a empacar sus maletas.

* * *

Ranma seguía conduciendo, acelerado _**"que demonios haré si tan solo mi padre no hubiera cometido la estupidez de comprometerme con esa loca…. A quien engaño tuve la oportunidad de evitarlo y no lo hice…. Mamá no merece sufrir mas"**_ se tranquilizo un poco necesitaba pensar, idear la forma de hablar con Akane sin terminar en la cárcel unos minutos serian suficientes de eso estaba seguro si después de escucharlo la decisión de la chica era alejarse de su lado la tendría que aceptar.

* * *

Akane tocaba la puerta se sentía muy apenada, se abrió lentamente y recibió una cálida sonrisa departe de tu hermana

-Kasumi yo…-su hermana la interrumpió abrazándola

-Akane creí que no vendrías me tenias muy preocupada-le dijo acariciándola con ternura

-lo siento fui muy grosera ayer no debí salir de esa forma y tratar tan mal a Tofu después de todo es tu esposo-disfruto el abrazo de su hermana _**"creo que lo mejor será estar aquí por un tiempo" **_pensó desanimada

Amabas entraron a la casa Akane tomo sus maletas pero Kasumi se las quito con cuidado sonriéndole

-no debes hacer esfuerzos-la reprimió con dulzura

-no es ningún esfuerzo –dijo intentando tomar de nuevo su equipaje; pero su hermana no se lo permitió

-solo por esta vez-dijo resignada

Kasumi solo sonrió ambas caminaron hacia el fondo de la casa al mas puro estilo tradicional japonés, hacia una habitación que asumió ya tenia lista para Akane

-¿s-sabias que vendría?-pregunto sorprendida

Kasumi solo asintió –no estaba segura- le dijo en tono maternal

-lo siento Kasumi… te estoy causando demasiadas molestias-le dijo ocultando su mirada

-claro que no hermanita… cuando yo necesite apoyo tu fuiste la única que estuvo ahí para mi-Akane levanto la mirada, sus ojos de nuevo se estaban tornando cristalinos por sus lagrimas

-seguro no has comido nada… te preparare algo te tienes que alimentar muy bien ahora comes por dos-dijo mirando con ternura el vientre de su hermana, Akane solo asintió con Kasumi se sentía un poco mejor

* * *

Llego a el hotel _**"necesito hablar con Akane" **_ respiro un poco se sentía desesperado _**"no puedo rendirme ahora"**_ pensó el chico apretando un poco su puño, la imagen de amane llorando mientras le gritaba no se iba de su mente _**"la lastime"**_ se dio un puñetazo a si mismo en la cara, pensó que eso le ayudaría a sacar esa imagen de su mente _**"no funciono",**_ se sentó en la cama _**"lo mejor será no ir con Akane no me quiere ver"**_ sonrió desanimado.

Akane seguía recostada _**"aun no puedo creerlo… ¿Por qué jugo conmigo de esa manera?... ¿porque no, lo odio?"**_ un par de lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos color chocolate

Kasumi toco la puerta y entro a la habitación con una bandeja llena de distintos platillos que le gustaban a Akane

-¿no crees que es demasiado?- le pregunto sonriéndole a su hermana

-claro que no- coloco la bandeja en la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la cama

-Akane… no deberías deprimirte- le dijo en tono maternal

-yo no estoy deprimida-contesto a la defensiva le parecía increíble lo bien que la conocía su hermana,Kasumi solo le sonrio

* * *

Ranma se dirigía de nuevo al departamento de Akane _**"necesito hablar con ella"**_ acelero un poco, al llegar bajo rápidamente noto que la puerta se encontraba abierta entro y encontró a Nabiki mirando el lugar, entro directo a la habitación de la peli azul y la encontró vacía

-¿Dónde esta Akane?-le pregunto a la chica

-la información tiene un precio- le contesto sonriendo

-¿Cuánto quieres?-pregunto molesto

Ella se acerco a el y le susurro al oído – una noche contigo- sonrió al terminar la frase

_Continuara:_

* * *

_nota: Hola a todos gracias por leer hasta aquí disculpen la tardanza ahora si se me complico un poco subir el capitulo pero no queria hacerlos esperar agradezco mucho sus reviews :'D espero actualizar lo más pronto posible_

_Adiós y se cuidan mucho ;)_

_atte: stmag_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin Rumiko Takahashi lo hago sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**¿Quién dijo que seria fácil?**

Capitulo 11

– una noche contigo- la castaña sonrió al terminar la frase

Ranma frunció el seño _**"Vaya una Shampoo mas"**_ pensó el chico molesto mientras caminaba hacia su auto

-¿Qué tal un beso?-insistió la chica sonriendo con cierta malicia

Ranma se detuvo -¿tan desesperada estas?- le dijo a la castaña que solo frunció ligeramente el seño, no le dio importancia y siguió caminando _**"no tengo tiempo para esto"**_ pensó molesto

-espera… no se donde este Akane pero te podría asegurar que fue a buscar a Kasumi-le dijo antes de cerrar el departamento y marcharse ella también. Ranma sonrió _**"al menos tengo una pista"**_

* * *

Ranma conducía molesto _**"¡¿Cómo pude olvidar la dirección de su hermana?!"**_ golpeo el volante llevaba tiempo dando vueltas por todo Nermia esperando recordar la dirección

* * *

Akane se levanto llevaba mucho tiempo acostada, bajo con cuidado las escaleras _**"no puedo darme el lujo de resbalar"**_ pensó la chica recordando cuantas veces había caído en esa parte de la casa.

-¿descansaste?-le pregunto Kasumi que estaba sentada tejiendo

-s-si… logre dormir un poco-le contesto observando a su hermana muy concentrada

-iré a preparar la cena- le sonrió y dejo a un lado el estambre y agujas

-¿que es eso?- pregunto Akane llena de curiosidad

-estoy tejiendo… para mi sobrino o sobrina como no estoy segura lo estoy haciendo en blanco-le dijo sonriendo

Akane le sonrió sin poder evitar derramar un par de lágrimas

-lo siento Akane no quería hacerte sentir mal-le dijo a su hermana preocupada

-no es eso-se limpio sus lagrimas-¿me enseñarías?- le pregunto sonriendo

-claro-le contesto feliz.

* * *

Ranma seguía conduciendo no lograba recordar la dirección ese día estaba demasiado concentrado en lo bien que se veía Akane y no observo ningún momento el camino. Regreso al hotel _**"tal vez mañana lo recuerde"**_ pensó desanimado.

* * *

Akane miraba la forma de cocinar de su hermana parecía tan fácil cuando ella lo hacia _**"tal vez yo podría… no definitivamente no seria costoso reparar la cocina de Kasumi **_ una gota de sudor se derramo por su frente

- creo que debería ir al supermercado-le dijo Kasumi

-yo puedo ir-se ofreció sonriendo

-¿estas segura?-le pregunto a su hermana pero al verla emocionada no se pudo negar

-muy bien hermanita solo necesito tallarines- le sonrió

Akane salió de la casa hacia el súper _**"al menos no me sentiré tan inútil"**_ caminaba pensativa _**"lo extraño**_" entro y encontró con facilidad los tallarines ya se dirigía a pagar pero una barras de chocolate la detuvieron _**"creo que podría llevar algunas"**_ sonrió y tomo unas cuantas iba de nuevo a la caja ahora fue una sandia la que robo su atención _**"solo una"**_ siguió caminando miro unos melocotones y también los tomo.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la cabeza de Kasumi al darse cuanta de que su hermana llego con unos tallarines, chocolates, una sandia, varios melocotones, un par de pastelillos entre otras cosas, Akane comenzó a reír nerviosa

-lo siento creo que compre unas cuantas cosas de mas- las dejo todas el la mesa

-tranquila ya esta la cena-se fue hacia la cocina

-¿Dónde esta tu esposo?-pregunto al no ver a su cuñado

-se encuentra en un viaje de trabajo-le sonrió

-¿es por mi?-pregunto bajando la mirada

-no, regresara en unas semanas tuvo que viajar-le contesto sonriendo.

* * *

Ranma se movía de un lado a otro no conseguía dormir, tampoco había comido en todo el día no tenia apetito, solo miraba el techo como si este le fuera a dar la solución a sus problemas _**"ella me odia".**_

* * *

Terminaron la cena y cada una fue hacia su habitación Akane comenzó a desempacar un poco, estaba a punto de terminar pero se detuvo al ver el collar que Ranma le había regalado lo tomo entre sus manos y sonrió _**"fue un lindo detalle"**_ de la nada lo lanzo por la ventana sintiendo que lo había lanzado a el, _**"es lo mejor"**_ pensó evitando llorar después de unos minutos salió a buscar el collar.

-¡¿Dónde esta?!-buscaba por todo el jardín de la casa sin éxito

Después de unas horas logro encontrarlo, lo limpio con su blusa y se lo coloco de nuevo. Regreso a su habitación dejándose caer en la cama _**"ya no más… no puedo llorar más"**_ se repetía una y otra vez luego de unos minutos logro conciliar el sueño

* * *

-¿no puedes hacer que regrese?-le preguntaba por teléfono a su padre

-lo siento hija pero ese chico no entiende… no entiendo cual es la fascinación que tienes por el-al señor Xing ya lo tenia cansado el comportamiento de su hija

-pero padre ¿acaso me quieres ver triste?-comenzó a fingir que lloraba

-no mi pequeña Shampoo intentare hablar con el-la tranquilizaba

Shampoo sonrió y colgó el teléfono

* * *

Ranma despertó se quedo dormido en algún momento se levanto y pateo la mesa que había a un lado de la cama

-¡demonios!-grito el chico

Suspiro e intento tranquilizarse "_**estuve con ella en mis sueños… desperté y la perdí…la perdí"**_ apretó su puño, entro a darse una ducha para ir al dojo tal vez Soun le podría dar la dirección de Kasumi el nunca se entero de la relación que tenia con Akane _**"¿sabrá donde esta Akane? "**_ nueva energía le invadió el cuerpo el solo hecho de encontrar Akane y hablar con ella lo animaba de nuevo.

Llego al dojo y encontró a Soun muy contento al verlo

-Hola Ranma los estudiantes preguntaron por ti ayer-le recordó que había faltado

-lo siento fue necesario faltar- _**"lo mejor será no darle detalles"**_

-bien pasa que las clases van a comenzar-abrió mas la puerta

-si… disculpe maestro ¿sus hijas no viven con usted?-intento sacar el tema de conversación

-no…mi hija mayor se caso hace tiempo, la pequeña compro un departamento…y de la otra no se nada-lo ultimo lo dijo con un deje de tristeza

-¿y viven cerca su hija mayor?-rogó porque Soun le contestara

-Si a unas calles de… ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?-levanto una ceja al darse cuenta de la insistencia del joven

-s-solo es curiosidad-comenzó a mover sus manos a la altura de su pecho

-bueno seguiremos después tienes que empezar con las clases-le dijo dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalada

"_**maldición estuvo cerca"**_ pensó mientras se dirigía al dojo, al final del día no encontró la forma de preguntarle de nuevo a Soun _**"tengo que encontrarla"**_

* * *

"_**intento no pensar en ti…quisiera olvidar todo y correr a tus brazos… pero ¿Cómo perdonarte?... ¿Cómo perdonar que me convertiste en tu amante?"**_Akane miraba de nuevo el collar que llevaba en su cuello, acaricio su vientre la única razón para seguir viva en ese momento y no dejarse consumirse por la tristeza _**"solo por ti… necesito olvidar a Ranma Saotome"**_

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Nota: Hola a todos gracias por leer hasta aquí disculpen la tardanza no pude actualizar antes la culpa la tienen los profesores .-. _

_Para dejar un poco con la intriga_

_Avance: ¿Cómo reaccionara Akane al ver de nuevo a Ranma? En el próximo capitulo XD_

_Adiós y se cuidan ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes de ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin Rumiko Takahashi lo hago sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**¿Quién dijo que seria fácil?**

Capitulo 12

Akane caminaba feliz por el parque observando a los niños y las niñas jugar, cada día se ilusionaba más a un no podía creer que seria mamá. Ya tenia 3 meses de embarazo había evitado salir de casa de Kasumi ya que hace unas semanas...

Flashback

Caminaba de nuevo hacia el supermercado, a lo lejos pudo observar a Ranma en su automóvil parecía estar buscando algo se paraba en cada casa observándola fijamente corrió hacia el súper escondiéndose a dentro _**"parece que no me vio"**_ suspiro aliviada _**"¿me estará buscando?"**_ no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque su sonrisa se vio empañada por el recuerdo de Shampoo mostrándole su acta de matrimonio _**"solo fui su diversión"** _penso al borde del llanto

Fin de flashback

Intento olvidar ese pequeño encuentro, recordó perfectamente como sintió su corazón detenerse al ver a ranma _**"estaba muy delegado"**_ se sentía preocupada siguió caminando hasta una banca donde descanso un poco _**"maldita acides"**_ pensó la chica lo único que no disfrutaba del embarazo eran los malestares.

* * *

Ranma se dirigía a la habitación del hotel un día mas sin encontrar akane, cada vez se sentía peor _**"¿me habrá olvidado?" **_pensó mientras abría la puerta

-hola amor- dijo la chica que vestía provocativa

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-le pregunto molesto

-¿Por qué te fuiste de casa?... papá tardo mucho en encontrarte-sonreía sínicamente

-Largo de aquí-frunció el seño levemente no tenia tiempo para los caprichos de la chica

-Papá me conto que interpusiste la demanda de divorcio… no firmare los papeles-lo miraba desafiándolo

-¿Por qué quieres estar casada con un hombre que no te ama?... shampoo yo eh llegado a odiarte nunca te quise y acabaste con el poco aprecio que te tenia-cada palabra salió de su boca sin que el lo pudiera controlar

-¡si no eres mío no serás de nadie!-le grito llorando

Ranma la ignoro, ella salió corriendo _**"esa cualquiera tiene la culpa" **_pensó mientras salía del hotel

* * *

Akane llegaba a la preparatoria _**"lo mejor será renunciar o pedir tiempo… podría lastimar a mi bebé con las rutinas"**_ pensó la chica, seria difícil hablar con el director de la preparatoria pero no podía arriesgarse

-señorita tendo que gusto verla- le dijo el hombre mientras tocaba su ukulele

-hola director Kuno- saludo inclinándose un poco

-¿Qué hace por aquí aun le queda una semana mas de vacaciones?-pregunto el hombre

-no creo poder regresar la próxima semana….creo que lo mejor seria dar clases hasta el próximo año si usted me da el permiso- estaba muy apenada

-Si es necesario lo hare- Akane sonrió lo mas que pudo

-pero… me dirás el motivo-se acerco a ella sonriendo

-n-no creo q-que sea necesario- _**"no puedo decirle"**_ pensó algo preocupada

-bueno… después me lo dirás- le dijo levantando una ceja al ver a la chica

-s-si muchas gracias-tomo su mano sacudiéndola con fuerza

-¡basta casi me quiebras la mano niña!-miraba como su mano roja y estrujada

-l-lo siento… me retiro- su sonrojo era muy evidente

Se fue de la preparatoria algo aliviada _**"fue mas fácil de lo que pensé"**_ tomando en cuenta que el director siempre le recordaba que no quiso salir con su hijo y normalmente la trataba mal _**"fue suerte"**_ siguió su camino hasta que vio un lugar muy conocido y entro era donde tuvo su primera cita con Ranma aún estaba el chico raro que los atendió aquella vez, vio los helados y más de uno se le antojo _**"podría comer uno o tal vez dos"**_ sonrió y se fue a sentar a la misma mesa de aquella vez esperando que tomaran su orden.

* * *

-lo único que logra Shampoo es estresarme-dijo mientras salía a caminar un poco se sentía muy tenso y la visita de Shampoo no lo ayudaba en nada

* * *

-¿puedo tomar su orden?- pregunto servicial la mujer que la atendía

-si…quiero uno de vainilla con chocolate – pidió la peli azul sonriendo

-en un momento-la mujer se retiro de la mesa

Akane miraba el asiento de enfrente recordando a Ranma sentado allí sonriéndole solo a ella _**"fue lo mejor… alejarme de el"**_ se repetía una y otra vez

-aquí tiene- le dejaron su helado y ella sonrió al verlo, en un copa de cristal el helado de vainilla y jarabe de chocolate por encima adornado con una cereza

* * *

Ranma siguió caminando _**"¿Dónde podrá estar?"**_ parecía que la casa de Kasumi estaba en otro país por más que la buscaba no lograba encontrarla, reconoció de inmediato el lugar era ese parque que salía frecuentar con Akane una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios.

* * *

Akane termino, pago y salió del lugar _**"lo mejor será regresar a casa"**_ el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, _**"¿Por qué tengo frio?"**_ comenzaba a temblar coloco su mano en una pared apoyándose en ella

-debo descansar-susurro la chica camino con dificultad hacia una banca que se encontraba bajo un árbol

Ranma seguía caminando se sentía un poco mas tranquilo **_"debo buscar más"_** pensó el chico caminaba hasta que algo llamo su atención

-¿a-akane?-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la chica que se paraba de una banca _**"¿estaré alucinando?" **_

Akane miro hacia atrás quedándose completamente en shock al ver a Ranma dirigirse hacia ella, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse cada vez más rápido hasta que comenzó a correr

-¡akane!-grito el chico al ver que huía _**"no escaparas"**_ akane era rápida pero no lo suficiente ranma corrió un poco y salto sobre ella quedando en frente, ella casi cae hacia atrás pero el brazo del joven lo evito

-akane…necesitamos hablar- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-no-soltó el agarre del chico y camino

-espera-tomo su mano de nuevo

-suéltame… no tenemos que hablar sobre nada-le dijo molesta, intentaba no míralo para no correr a abrazarlo; de pronto sus piernas perdieron fuerza dejándola caer, ranma la atrapo antes

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupado

-s-si- comenzó a sonrojarse al tener a su amado tan cerca, ambos comienzan a mirar sus labios y poco a poco comienzan acercarse hasta que comenzaron a besarse con pasión sin despegarse ni un momento abrazándose con temor a separarse sintiendo los labios uno del otro, fue Akane la que rompió el contacto

-detente… tu eres casado-le dijo a punto de llorar

-Akane todo tiene una explicación…por favor dame unos momentos ¿si?- le rogo a la chica

Ella lo pensó un poco y después asintió levemente, el tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia el parque de nuevo

-Como te lo dire…-la chica lo interrumpió

-no tengo tu tiempo-se solto del agarre del chico

-¡espera….yo no me quería casar!-le dijo deteniéndola

-a ¿Qué te refieres?-se acerco mirándolo fijamente entrecerrando los ojos

-¿no me crees?... el padre de shampoo tiene gran parte de las acciones de la empresa de mi padre aunque el es el accionista mayoritario… si me casaba con su hija por un año le daría la mitad de sus acciones a mi papá y la otra mitad se la quedaría el…papá me obligo a casarme recordándome a cada momento la depresión que sufre mi madre desde la muerte de mi hermana-comenzó a contarle

-aun así ella es tu esposa… yo no quiero ser tu amante- escondió la mirada, de cierta forma se sentía feliz _**"el no la quiere"**_

-Tu no eres mi amante… eres la mujer que amo-acaricio la mejilla de la chica

-no te creo…no soy la única ¿cierto?-quito la mano del chico de su mejilla

-claro que eres la única Akane…¿Cómo puedes dudar?-le dijo tomando sus manos

-¿Cómo puedo dudar?...como me pides que confié en ti si desde que te conocí me mientes… además es ella la que es tu esposa- lo ultimo lo dijo algo molesta recordó aquella mujer no era nada fea **_"seguro aprovecho su matrimonio para estar con ella"_** pensó molesta

-¿Sientes celos de Shampoo?-levanto una ceja sonriendo la idea le agradaba

-¡yo no estoy celosa!-le grito y comenzó a irse molesta

-akane no debes de sentir celos-la alcanzo con facilidad

-¡Ya te dije que no estoy celosa!-cada vez se molestaba más

-¿quieres saber si me acosté con ella?... nunca lo eh hecho ni lo pienso hacer- Akane se detuvo de la nada al escuchar las palabras del chico

–La noche de bodas la pase contigo me case el día que te conocí-sonrió algo nervioso al ver que la chica se molestaba cada vez más.

-debiste decírmelo-le contesto molesta aunque por dentro estaba feliz

-no sabes cuantas veces lo intente… Akane yo solo quiero estar contigo tan mala suerte tengo que te conocí justo ese día-le dijo mientras buscaba su mirada

-no importa nada… no eres libre…-su voz sonaba entre cortada

-¿akane te sientes bien? Estas demasiado pálida-le dijo preocupado

-no…-le contesto y luego se desvaneció

_Continuara…_

Nota: Hola, gracias por leer hasta aquí :3 disculpen la tardanza pero no eh tenido el tiempo que quisiera para actualizar creo que publicare un día si y otro no… si tengo tiempo será todos los días :D ¿me dejan un review? O:)

Adiós y cuídense mucho


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes de ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin Rumiko Takahashi lo hago sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**¿Quién dijo que seria fácil?**

Capitulo 13

Ranma la atrapo en sus brazos

-Akane-le daba pequeños golpes en su mejilla intentaba hacerla reaccionar

-r-ranma-susurro cuando recobro la conciencia

-tranquila- el chico corría a toda velocidad con ella en brazos no tardo nada en llegar al hotel, entro a la habitación y la recostó en la cama quitando las almohadas

-¿Cómo te sientes?- se sentó a un lado de ella

-tengo frio-le dijo con dificultad, el la arropo un poco con una sabana

-llamare a un medico no tardo- fue rápidamente hacia el teléfono

Akane miraba hacia los lados con dificultad _**"¿Dónde estoy?"**_ intento levantarse pero la mano de ranma lo evito

-necesitas descansar-la recostó de nuevo

-¿q-que sucedió?-se sentía mareada

-te desmayaste en el parque-suspiro aliviado, lo había asustado _**"parece que esta mejor"**_

-siento que dormí años-se arropo un poco más

Toco su frente-no tienes temperatura ¿porque te habrás desmayado?- se notaba preocupado

-es normal durante el…-tapo su boca con ambas manos _**"tonta, tonta, tonta, ¡¿Qué estabas a punto de decirle?!"**_

_**-**_¿Qué dices?-no la había escuchado bien

-n-nada es normal… después de todo lo que hablamos-intentaba excusarse

-tienes razón… lo siento no quería hacerte daño…akane ¿tu me odias?-le pregunto a la chica

-no…algo dentro de mi no me deja… creo que te amo demasiado-lo miro con ternura

El se acerco lentamente y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, esas palabras le habían subido completamente el ánimo _**"a pesar de todo me ama"**_ pensó feliz

-lo ultimo que quería era hacerte sufrir-le dije mientras la abrazaba un poco

-pero lo hiciste- correspondió el abrazo sin darse cuenta

Ambos se separaron y sonrieron, se hacían falta uno al otro más de lo que ambos pensaban

-No tarda en llegar el medico- le dijo tomando su mano con delicadeza

-no creo que sea necesario.

-si lo es- en ese momento tocaron la puerta

Ranma se levanto de la cama y fue hacia la puerta a abrir

-¿Ranma saotome?- pregunto la mujer

-si, pase por favor-la mujer entro y vio a akane

-Hola yo soy Eiri Takei atiendo a la familia Saotome desde hace años, usted debe ser la chica que se desmayo cierto…dime ¿Cómo se siente?- Akane se sintió algo mareada por lo rápido que hablaba la mujer, Ranma solo sonrió.

-esperare afuera-dijo el chico mientras caminaba

-me siento bien-contesto

-te ves bien…no tienes temperatura, no parece que haya disminuido tu nivel de azúcar,…-la mujer seguía hablando con cierta rapidez, akane solo le resbaló una gota de sudor en su frente

-no entiendo el motivo de tu síncope-le dijo la mujer

"_**será mejor decirle… tal vez suceda algo con mi bebé"**_ pensó preocupada

-estoy embarazada-le dijo en voz baja

-bien se lo que te sucedió no has tomado suficientes líquidos te estas deshidratando, recuerda que debes cuidarte más… bueno eso es todo toma más líquidos y descansa un gusto conocerte-la mujer se levanto y salió

La mujer salió y miro a Ranma que caminaba de un lado a otro

-¿Qué le sucedió Akane?-le pregunto preocupado

-tranquilo están bien… asegúrate que beba más líquidos, las nauseas y los vómitos de su embarazo le causaron una leve deshidratación…un gusto verte hasta luego- dijo la mujer sonriendo

Ranma solo se quedo en shock _**"¿embarazo?"**_ se repetía una y otra vez en su mente mientras caminaba como robot hacia la habitación, no entendía nada, entro y observo akane que seguía recostada mirando hacia el techo.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-le pregunto mientras se dirigía a ella

-¿de que hablas?-ranma se sentó a un lado de ella en la cama

-de tu embarazo-acaricio con infinita ternura su vientre

Los ojos de Akane comenzaron a tornarse cristalinos

-este bebé es mío-dijo y quito la mano de ranma

-y mío-contesto el

Ella esquivo su mirada –n-no- dijo con dificultad

-¿Qué? -Pregunto el mientras intentaba encontrar su mirada

-n-no es tuyo- le dijo al chico

Ranma tomo con delicadeza su cabeza entre sus manos haciendo que la mirara

-¿podrías repetírmelo?-le pido mirándola y acariciando su mejilla

Los hermosos ojos color chocolate comenzaron a derramar delegadas lagrimas, ella se abrazo con fuerza a ranma que la abrazo igual, se sentía terriblemente bien el estar en sus brazos

-tranquila… te puede hacer daño a ti y al bebé- acariciaba la nuca de la chica

-me entere el mismo día que conocí a tu esposa- enterró más su cabeza en el cuello del chico

Ranma solo la consoló ahora entendía la reacción de Akane

-lo siento has pasado por todo sola-la abrazo a un más se separo de ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

-descansa estaré afuera para que estés tranquila-se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar pero escucho un leve susurro

-¿dijiste algo?- le pregunto a la chica

-no te vallas- tenia oculta su mirada bajo su cabello

-bien me quedare aquí- se sentó a un lado de ella

Akane comenzó a cerrar sus ojos cada vez más hasta que quedo profundamente dormida, bajo el cuidado de ranma que la miraba con ternura.

"_**Seré papá…yo…no cometeré los mismo errores de mi padre de eso estoy seguro"**_ sonrió mientras miraba Akane dormir tranquilamente _**"podría ser un niño o una niña"**_ no podía dejar de sonreír _**"hoy más que nunca me necesita… y yo a ella"**_ después de un rato logro conciliar el sueño se recostó en el suelo para no incomodar akane

Despertó y su espala dolía _**"el suelo no fue buena idea"**_ pensó el chico se levanto y observo la cama estaba vacía _**"akane"**_ de un salto ya estaba en la puerta

-maldición-dijo en voz baja _**"se fue"**_

Entonces escucho un ruido, que provenía del baño, se dirigió con cautela hacia el lugar y lo abrió lentamente, Akane estaba agachada con la cabeza en el retrete vomitando

-Akane ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto entrando

Ella noto la presencia del chico y tapo el retrete

-no veas-le pidió mientras limpiaba su boca con papel higiénico

El se volteo hacia la pared obedeciéndola –creí que te avías marchado- le confeso.

-pensé hacerlo… pero no me atreví- se levanto con dificultad

-esta vez no te me escaparías… encontraría la forma de estar contigo-le dijo muy confiado

Ella salió del baño dejándolo ahí –no creo que consiguieras encontrarme… antes no lo lograste-le dijo con seguridad

-Ya tengo la dirección de tu hermana… solo no encontraba el valor suficiente para ir-contesto bajando la mirada

-cobarde- le dijo sacándole la lengua

-¿a quien le dices cobarde?-la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo

-a ti-lo retaba con la mirada

Ranma estaba a punto de besarla pero ella lo evito colocando su dedo indice en los labios del chico

-acabo de vomitar-le recordó al chico

-lo olvide- le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente

-debo irme…Kasumi debe estar muy preocupada-se separo de el

-yo te llevo ¿si?-le pregunto haciendo una cara de niño pidiendo un dulce

-esta bien-contesto ella mientras una gota de sudor se resbalaba de su frente

Ambos subieron al auto antes de arrancar Ranma le pregunto a Akane

-¿quieres ir a desayunar algo?-le sonrió

-si- contesto ella el simple hecho de estar con el la hacia feliz

* * *

Llegaron a una pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca del hotel, entraron y se sentaron en un mesa de afuera del lugar, comenzaron a ver el menú akane miraba todo sonriendo en ese momento tenia más de un antojo

-¿puedo tomar su orden?-pregunto una chica que vestía un traje de mesera un poco más provocativo que todas las otras trabajadoras del lugar

-si, yo quiero un café negro por favor- pidió ranma

-lo que quieras guapo- contesto guiñándole un ojo

Akane noto a la chica, frunció ligeramente el seño mientras su instinto asesino comenzaba a elevarse

-y ¿Qué ordenaras tu?-le pregunto ranma tomándole la mano para que se tranquilizara, poco a poco el aura de furia le comenzó a bajar

-yo quiero, un poco de pan, leche, unos hot cakes y una rebanada de pastel-pidió sonriendo

A la chica que los atendía le resbalo una gota de sudor de la frente

-en un momento… no deberías comer más que tu hermano-sonrió sínicamente

-¿Qué es lo que dices?-akane estaba a punto de levantarse pero ranma la detuvo

-ella no es mi hermana… es la mujer que más amo en el mundo- ranma le sonrió

Akane miro a la chica sonriendo _**"te gane**_" pensó la peli azul feliz,la chica se fue molesta

Otro chico fue el que le trajo sus pedidos antes de que Ranma terminara su cafe Akane ya habia terminado con su desayuno a, después ambos se dirigieron hacia la casa de Kasumi

_Continuara…_

Nota: Hola, gracias por leer hasta aquí :3 disculpen la tardanza espero poder actualizar mañana si no será el día siguiente

A y estos últimos son los capitulo finales

:D ¿me dejan un review? O:)

Adiós y cuídense mucho


	14. Chapter 14

_**Los personajes de ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin Rumiko Takahashi lo hago sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**¿Quién dijo que seria fácil?**

Capitulo 14

Llegaron a la casa de kasumi, ella esperaba a Akane preocupada caminando de un lado a otro en la cocina, escucho que se abrió la puerta, corrió hacia haya y vio entrar a la peli azul junto al chico de la trenza

-akane al fin llegas ¿Dónde habías estado?-le pregunto muy preocupada

-Tranquila hermana estoy bien-le sonrió, se sentía culpable por preocuparla

Kasumi noto la presencia del ojiazul, se dirigió hacia el y una sonora bofetada hizo retumbar el lugar, Ranma ni se inmuto pero kasumi comenzó a sobarse la mano

-¿tu que haces aquí?-le pregunto molesta a Ranma

-No te preocupes, en este momento me retiro-le contesto ranma haciendo una ligera reverencia

-Kasumi… Ranma ya lo sabe todo-coloco su brazo en el hombro de su hermana

-¿tu se lo dijiste?-le pregunto, akane negó con la cabeza

-es una larga historia-contesto el

Kasumi solo hizo un mueca de desapruebo, suspiro y se retiro a su habitación ella no podía elegir por su hermana lo único que podía hacer era apoyarla incondicionalmente.

-Creo que me odia-dijo Ranma mientras salía de la casa junto a Akane

-Kasumi es incapaz de odiar… solo esta molesta-Ranma se detuvo

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto la chica

-¿no te gustaría regresar conmigo al hotel o a un departamento… tal vez a una casa?- le pregunto ranma sonriendo

-¿vivir juntos?-le pregunto parpadeando tres veces

-akane yo quiero cuidarte a ti y al bebe-cada palabra se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de la peliazul

-Piénsalo- le dijo el al verla indecisa Ranma camino hacia su auto y arranco

Akane solo se quedo parada durante unos minutos ahí _**"¿vivir con el…seria lo mejor?...aun es casado"** no se dio cuenta en que momento sus piernas comenzaron a moverse solas hacia su habitación_

"_**el ya esta enterado de mi embarazo… no puedo huir…lo amo"**_

* * *

Ranma llego al hotel no podía dejar de sonreír, no solo había encontrado Akane se había enterado que seria papá se quedo dormido mientras sonreia

* * *

"_**habrá una posibilidad de ser feliz junto a el… quiero creer que si"**_ las dudas cada vez eran mas fuertes llevaba tiempo pensando lo mismo el sol comenzaba a asomarse por su ventana y ella no conseguía conciliar el sueño

* * *

Ranma regreso a la casa de Kasumi, Akane lo recibió "_**parece que no durmió bien"**_ pensó el chico al ver las ojeras y el mal estado de Akane.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto algo preocupado

-b-bien-le contesto ella

-me alegro… ¿te has estada hidratando?- pregunto aún más preocupado mientras ambos se sentaban en el sofá de la casa

-Si no te preocupes...Ranma sobre lo que me dijiste ayer… si regresare a mi departamento… creo que aquí incomodo mucho a Kasumi…-Ranma tomo su mano –pero lo haré sola- le contesto mirándolo fijamente.

Ranma solo la sujeto un poco más

-aun así te visitare todos los días-akane le sonrió _**"creí que se molestaría"**_

"_**no la puedo obligar a nada… aun así no pienso dejarla sola"**_

* * *

Shampoo lloraba en los brazos de su padre después de la noticia que le dio este

-lo siento princesa no puede hacer nada más-la consolaba

-¿Por qué?...yo no me quiero divorciar-comenzó a gritar

-lo siento hija pero lo único que harás es atrasar lo inevitable… Ranma consiguió reducir el contrato a 6 meses – el hombre comenzaba a desesperarse por el comportamiento de su hija

-pero…papá-la chica seguía llorando aferrada al hombre

* * *

Ranma llevo Akane de nuevo a su antiguo departamento Kasumi le deseo suerte, sabia perfectamente que su hermana era responsable de sus decisiones.

-Listo ya despanque todo- le dijo Ranma a akane que lo esperaba sentada

-yo pude haberlo hecho-hizo una mueca de molestia

-no… te puedes lastimar-le contesto mientras se sentaba junto a ella

-eso no es verdad… yo soy muy fuerte-la seguridad se reflejaba en sus palabras

-lo se… déjame cuidarte ¿si?-akane se sonrojo un poco y asintió

* * *

Los meses parecían transcurrían con cierta velocidad cada vez se acercaban más uno al otro sintiéndose más unidos

Ese día Ranma y Akane paseaban de nuevo en su parque favorito solo que esta vez Akane se veía diferente más hermosa que nunca luciendo orgullosa su vientre de 6 meses.

-¿y entonces cuanto tiempo tardara?-preguntaba curiosa

-un par de semanas mas Shampoo se niega a firmar los papeles-le dijo molesto shampoo encontraba la forma de complicarle la vida

-lo entiendo-Akane sonaba un poco agitada

-¿quieres descansar?-pregunto preocupado

-solo un poco-ella se sentó en una banca

-te iré a traer algo de beber-le dijo a la peli azul

-si-estaba exhausta y sus pies comenzaban a doler

Suspiro tranquila, de pronto se sintió observada miro hacia los lados pero no encontró nada _**"debo irme de aquí"**_ pensó la chica se levanto estaba apunto de caminar pero ranma la alcanzo

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto extrañado

-n-nada… ¿nos vamos?-le pido nerviosa

-si…toma-le dio la botella y caminaron hacia el departamento

Ninguno se percato de la mujer que los observaba detrás de un árbol, llorando en silencio _**"malditos"**_ apretó sus puños hasta que comenzaron a sangrar.

Ambos llegaron al departamento de la chica, aún parecía estar intranquila, pero decido no decirle nada a Ranma.

-Akane estas muy extraña-le dijo algo preocupado

-eso no es verdad-lo intentaba tranquilizar _**"ni siquiera yo se lo que me sucede"**_

-Debo irme…si necesitas algo me llamas ¿si?-estaba preocupado

-si-camino lentamente sentía que no debería irse pero akane parecía estar bien, subió a su auto y arranco lentamente sin dejar de observarla ni un solo momento

Akane espero que se marchara, entro y cerro lentamente, se sentía intranquila dio unos pasos pero el ruido del timbre de la casa la hizo regresar, abrió la puerta y se quedo helada ante la mirada de aquella mujer

-S-shampoo… ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa

-no me dejaras pasar-con la mirada demostraba el odio que le tenia a la peli azul

Akane insegura asedio le daba muy mala espina la chica

-Dijiste que no te acercarías a el… me pertenece-la mirada la tenia perdida en cierta parte de la casa

-el no te ama-le contesto a la chica

-¿y tu crees que a ti si?-le pregunto molesta

-si-contesto akane

-Te equivocas solo esta contigo porque te embarazo-sonrió sínicamente mirando su vientre

-eso no es verdad- shampoo cubrió sus ojos con su mano y comenzó a reír más

-Sabes…-su semblante cambo a serio-sino hay bebé…te dejara a ti…y el regresara conmigo.

Akane sintió peligro, se alejo de shampoo esta se puso en posición de combate y le lanza una patada, akane la esquiva con facilidad, shampoo lo hace de nuevo durante varias ocasiones que akane esquivo cada vez con más dificultad

-¿así que sabes artes marciales?-pregunto Shampoo que respiraba agitadamente

-Algo-contesto ella que estaba a un peor los ataques de la chica la habían agotado y era difícil combatir con el peso extra de su embarazo

Shampoo la ataca de nuevo esta vez Akane perdió el equilibrio y termino tropezando cayendo todo su peso en su vientre

-agh- el dolor era demasiado de pronto noto que comenzaba a sangrar

-Lastima-dijo Shampoo que salió sonriendo de la casa cerrando con fuerza la puerta

"_**maldición"**_ pensó la chica intento levantarse pero no lo logro cada vez había más sangre, se arrastro hacia la puerta soportando el dolor

-no puedo rendirme-dijo llorando miro el teléfono **_"tal vez lo pueda alcanazar"_** estaba a punto de lograrlo pero desmayo

-Ranma- fue lo ultimo que pronuncio antes de quedar inconsciente

Continuara…

* * *

Nota: Hola, gracias por leer hasta aquí :3 disculpen la tardanza pero no tuve nada de tiempo espero poder actualizar mañana si no será el día siguiente … haré lo posible para que sea mañana :)

Creo que ya solo queda capítulos aun no estoy segura

:D ¿me dejan un review? O:)

Adiós y cuídense mucho


	15. Chapter 15

_**Los personajes de ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin Rumiko Takahashi lo hago sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**¿Quién dijo que seria fácil?**

Capitulo 15

Ranma sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho _**"¿podría regresar?"**_ detuvo el auto y retorno al departamento de Akane algo le decía que debería apurarse _**"tal vez alusión"**_ cada vez se ponía más nervioso no se dio cuenta e que momento ya estaba afuera del departamento de Akane. Toco durante unos minutos pero no respondían, Ranma bajo la mirada y quedo en shock al ver la sangre que comenzaba a correr por debajo de la puerta.

-a-akane-susurro, tomo la perilla de la puerta y le estiro hacia el de un momento la forzó abriendo la puerta.

Su corazón se detuvo, al ver Akane inconsciente en medio de un charco de sangre, al tomo entre sus brazos y subió al auto conduciendo a toda velocidad hacia el hospital más cercano

-akane resiste- le decía una y otra vez

Para su mala suerte el trafico se hizo presente en la ciudad de Nermia, bajo de su auto con Akane en brazos y comenzó a saltar de tejado en tejado, en menos de 5 minutos ya había llegado al nosocomio.

* * *

Akane despertó se sentía muy débil _**"¿Dónde estoy?"**_ miro hacia los lados _**"¿un hospital?'"**_ se iba a parar pero no tenia la fuerza suficiente para moverse.

-al fin has despertado-le dijo una mujer que entraba a la habitación parecía ser una enfermera

"_**mi bebe"**_ pensó comenzó a tocar su vientre nerviosa

-tranquila no le sucedió nada… ambos son muy resistentes… aunque recibiste un golpe muy fuerte…solo necesitaras estar en absoluto reposo por un tiempo-le dijo la mujer

-¿e-entonces esta bien?-tenia dificultad para hablar

-si… tuviste mucha suerte tu esposo te trajo rápidamente-la mujer le hablaba en un tono muy maternal

"_**¿mi esposo?...Ranma"**_ pensó la chica

* * *

En la sala de espera Ranma caminaba de un lado a otro _**"¡¿Por qué demonios tardan tanto?!"**_ arrojo una mesa, sentía una terrible impotencia

-Akane-susurro mirando hacia el techo.

* * *

-¿podría verlo?-le pregunto a la mujer

-Si en un momento lo hago pasar… para que no termine de destruir el hospital-sonrió la enfermera

Akane no entendió lo ultimo que dijo la mujer, no le tomo importancia aun estaba preocupada por su bebé _**"¿te encuentras bien?"**_ toco con ternura su vientre _**"que tonta soy… preguntarle a…"**_ sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una fuerte patada dada por su bebé, parpadeado varias veces

-debe ser una coincidencia-susurro, sintió una más _**"de acuerdo no es una coincidencia"**_ sonrió acariciado de nuevo su vientre.

* * *

La enfermera vio a Ranma y una gota de sudor resbalo de su frente al ver la sala de espera destruida y a todos los presentes mirando al chico de la trenza con terror, el caminaba preocupado de un lado a otro

-disculpe-toco el hombro de Ranma la enfermera

-¿Cómo esta Akane y el bebé?-pregunto preocupado

- se encuentran bien… ¿te gustaría ir a verla a preguntado por ti?-le sonrió maternalmente al chico

-si-dijo más tranquilo

-acompáñame -le pido, el no se hizo del rogar y la siguió.

* * *

Akane seguía acariciando su vientre de pronto entro Ranma parecía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto

-a-akane-susurro el chico

Había manchas marrones por toda la camisa del chico, camino lentamente y la abrazo enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de ella que comenzaba a sentirse húmedo

-tranquilo- le acaricio la nuca con una mano mientras con la otra se aferraba a el

Ranma se separo un poco de ella y tallo sus ojos limpiando las lagrimas que había derramado

-¿te encuentras bien… y el bebé?- pregunto acariciándole la mejilla

-s-si…no nos sucedió nada…tuve miedo-se a sincero abrazándose de nuevo a el

-yo más-no quería despegarse de ella pero una pregunta rondaba su mente

-Akane… ¿Qué te sucedió?- Ella se puso pálida ante la pregunta _**"no puedo decirle"**_ pensó la chica

Volteo la mirada un poco –t-tropecé- le dijo algo nerviosa sintió una patada muy fuerte en la parte baja de su vientre _**"¿no te gusta que le mienta a papá?"**_ una patada a un más fuerte que la anterior la hizo emitir un leve quejido _**"parece que no te gusta"**_

-¿te duele algo?-pregunto preocupado

-Ranma…creo que no te he dicho todo… faltan unos pequeños detalles- jugaba con sus dedos

-puedes decírmelo-acaricio su mejilla

-tropecé evitando una patada-se sentía nerviosa la mirada de Ranma se torno muy seria

-¿Quién fue?... lo matare- apretó su puño con fuerza

-Ranma tranquilízate no fue nada-lo intentaba calamar

-¿nada?... ¡por favor Akane pudiste morir desangrándote!- vio la mirada de la chica reflejaba miedo

-lo siento… no quería hablarte así… soy un idiota-bajo la mirada

-fue Shampoo-le susurro ella

-¿Shampoo?-su mente se nublo _**"¿Cómo se atrevió?... maldita"**_

-Ranma por favor no le hagas daño-le pidió tomándole la mano

Ranma tomo su cabeza con ambas manos haciéndolas hacia atrás en un vano intento de calmarse

-No le hare nada… no puedo dejarte sola... y yo nunca golpearía a una mujer-no tenia pensado preocupar a Akane _**"esto no se quedara así"**_.

Ella le sonrió, _**"lo que no quiero es que te acerques a ella….te puede hacer daño"**_ pensó la peli azul al recordar la forma en la que la veía Shampoo que le había helado la sangre

-ahora descansa ¿si?- akane lo miro extrañada-cuando despiertes prometo estar aquí-toco su mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente

Se sentó en un silla que se encontraba cerca, después de un rato ella logro dormir, Ranma solo la miraba recordando el momento en el que la vio en el suelo como se sintió **_"mi vida sin ella… no tendría sentido"_**, sintió una pequeña vibración en su bolsillo saco su teléfono celular

-que idiota soy pude haber llamado a una ambulancia… no hubiera perdido tiempo-susurro el chico miro el aparato **_"una llamada perdida"_** salió de la habitación y marco el numero

-hola, mamá-dijo el chico

-hijo ¿Dónde estas, como estas? tu padre no me a permitido verte-la mujer sonaba preocupada

-Ahora estoy en el hospital…-la mujer lo interrumpió

-¡¿Qué te sucedió?!-pregunto alterada

-tranquila a mi nada... ¿podrías venir? Quiero que conozcas a alguien- desde hace tiempo tenia planeado presentar a su madre con Akane pero no se había dado la oportunidad

-Claro iré…hijo ¿Por qué has interpuesto la demanda de divorcio?...tu padre esta muy molesto me dijo que pronto estarás divorciado de Shampoo.

-Tengo dos razones importantes-contesto feliz

-¿razones?- pregunto extrañada

-si están aquí en el hospital-contesto el

- ¿en cual hospital estas?-pregunto la mujer

-En el Hospital Central de Nermia-contesto había olvidado ese pequeño detalle darle la dirección a su madre

-de acuerdo... Voy hacia allá- colgó el teléfono

Ranma regreso a la habitación, Akane seguía durmiendo plácidamente se sentía algo culpable _**"no debí dejarla sola".**_

* * *

Después de un rato Nodoka llego

-¿Ranma?-pregunto desde la puerta

El salió y saludo a su mamá hace tiempo que no la veía

-hijo tarde mucho en llegar porque no me diste el numero de la habitación-lo reprimió

-es cierto lo olvide…recuerdas que me preguntaste ¿porque interpuse la demanda de divorcio?-ella asintió, el la tomo de la mano y la condujo hacia la habitación-aquí están mis dos razones.

Nodoka observo Akane que dormía tranquilamente

-¿ella es tu motivo?-pregunto sonriendo

El asintió, Nodoka se acerco un poco más y noto el vientre de la chica, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos

-ella es la mujer que amo… y el tu futuro nieto o nieta- una sonrisa se dibujo en el bello rostro femenino

El continuo platicandole de la peli azul, despues de un rato Akane abrió los ojos observando a Ranma y a una mujer que no conocía

-Akane ¿te sientes mejor?-pregunto Nodoka sonriéndole maternalmente

-s-si… gracias por preguntar- miro a ranma desconcertada

-Ella es mi madre Nodoka Saotome-la presento sonriendo

-mucho gusto señora Nodoka-le dijo sonriendo

-el gusto es mío Akane-se acerco a ella y se sentó en la silla que había-me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor ¿te parece?

-si-le contesto sonriendo

-en un momento vuelvo-Ranma salió de la habitación dejando a las dos mujeres platicando

* * *

Llego a la casa donde vivia Shampoo con solo una idea en mente dejarle en claro que no volviera a lastimar akane ni a su hijo

Toco la puerta y la chica abrió sorprendida al verlo ahí, se lanzo hacia el abrazándolo

-mi amor sabia que regresarías-ranma la aparto con fuerza de el

-¿Cómo te atreviste?-su mirada reflejaba lo molesto que se encontraba

-n-no se de que estas hablando-entro a la casa rápidamente el la siguió

-Shampoo… ¡¿porque lastimaste a Akane?!-su tono de voz se elevo la jalo con fuerza hacia el tomándola del brazo

-¡esa cualquiera arruinó nuestro matrimonio!-grito comenzando a llorar

-no te engañes nunca fue un matrimonio fue un capricho más que tu padre te cumplió-

-calla… se lo merecía ¿Por qué a ella si la amas?... ¿porque nunca me amaste?-bajo su tono de voz

-¿Por qué me querías forzar a amarte?... desde que te interesaste en mi te lo dije…yo no sentía nada por ti…nunca lo eh hecho-soltó su brazo y se alejo de ella

Ranma camino hacia la salida no pensaba quedarse a escuchar más a la chica

-sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido…si no eres mío no serás de nadie-camino hacia el buro sacando una pequeña pistola apuntando al chico –lo siento- susurro mientras jalaba el gatillo

* * *

_Continuara..._

Nota: Hola, gracias por leer hasta aquí :3 disculpen la tardanza pero no tuve nada de tiempo cualquier reclamo favor de pasar con mis maestros y sus tareas :/

Espero poder actualizar mañana si no será el día siguiente… haré lo posible para que sea mañana :) aunque sea algo tarde como hoy

Todo indica que mañana será el capitulo final :'D

agradezco a todos los que se molestaron en dejarme un review hacen que me emocione...

Adiós y cuídense mucho


	16. Chapter 16

_**Los personajes de ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin Rumiko Takahashi , hago esta historia sin fines de lucro solo quiero entretener :D**_

* * *

**¿Quién dijo que seria fácil?**

Capitulo 16

Shampoo escucho el disparo, abrió sus ojos temblando pero no encontró a Ranma sintió un ligero golpe en su cuello y todo se volvió oscuro.

-¿Qué hubiera sucedió si hubieras utilizado esto con Akane?-pregunto molesto mirándola en sus brazos _**"no quiero ni imaginármelo",**_ la subió hasta su habitación donde la recostó con cuidado, bajo de nuevo tomando la pistola entre sus manos, la apretó un poco y la hizo pedazos.

Llego a la habitación del hospital encontrando a su madre platicando con akane

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto la peli azul al verlo entrar

-fui arreglar unos asuntos-contesto sonriéndole

Ella solo lo miro extrañada _**"a mi no me engaña…espero que esa loca no le haya hecho daño"**_ suspiro dejaría que el se lo contara. La enfermera que la atendía entro de nuevo

-Hola, Akane solo vengo a decirte que ya puedes regresar a tu casa ambos están fuera de peligro-la mujer le sonrió y se marcho

-¿nos vamos?- le pregunto sonriendo

-si-le contesto Akane

* * *

Kasumi caminaba con dirección a su casa, regresaba de hacer unas compras

-hoy llegara-susurro contenta su esposo llevaba un mes en un viaje de trabajo y lo esperaba más que ansiosa, aún faltaban unas calles para llegar vio un auto detenerse, no le tomo importancia hasta que vio a su esposo bajando de el

-¿creí que regresaría mañana?- susurro feliz camino un poco hacia el pero se detuvo y regreso sus pasos escondiéndose detrás de una pared

Del auto también bajo su hermana Nabiki, Kasumi solo los siguió observando sin que ellos lo notaran _**"el la mira con amor… y ella hace lo mismo… ¿Quién soy yo para impedirles que se amen?" **_Kasumi limpio las delgadas lagrimas que adornaban sus ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia otra dirección, recordando esa escena una y otra vez en su mente.

* * *

-al fin llegamos- dijo Ranma con Akane en brazos entrando al departamento

-si…-ella observo lo desordenado y las manchas en el suelo **_"eso no se quitara del tapete"_** una gota de sudor resvalo de su frente Ranma la miro y sonrió

-yo limpiare todo-camino hacia la habitación y la recostó con cuidado en la cama

-no es necesario…yo lo hare-Akane intento levantarse pero Ranma se lo impidió

-no seas terca-mustio el chico

Ella frunció el seño y se recostó, era inútil discutir con el.

* * *

Shampoo despertó se sentía aturdida _**"Ranma… se fue" **_comenzó a llorar su mundo se torno gris, tomo una hoja de papel y entre llanto comenzó a escribir, termino en ese momento solo tenia una idea en mente _**"si Ranma no me ama… ¿Por qué tengo que seguir?" **_sus pasos eran lentos bajo hacia la cocina y tomo el cuchillo más filoso que encontró

-adiós Ranma- susurro llorando mientras enterraba el cuchillo en su muñeca observo lentamente como resbalaba la sangre de su piel, no había dolor en su cuerpo, cerro lentamente sus ojos esperando descansar.

* * *

-Hola padre- le saludo Kasumi dejando su maleta a un lado

-mi niña que bueno que has venido a visitarme-el hombre comenzó a reír hasta que vio la maleta de la mujer a un lado

-¿podría quedarme aquí por un tiempo?- le pidió sumamente apenada

-Claro hija, esta es tu casa-le sonrió el hombre

-Antes que nada… ¿Nabiki se encuentra aquí?- pregunto la castaña

-¿Nabiki este en Nermia?-se veía muy sorprendido

Kasumi comenzó a atar cabos sueltos desde que llego Nabiki su marido tenia mas viajes de trabajo y no solo eso ella le había dicho que se estaba quedando con su padre _**"Soy muy tonta"**_ le sonrió a su papá y entro a la casa.

* * *

-Listo ya termine-dijo mientras entraba al cuarto, tapo su boca al ver a la chica dormir tranquilamente. Se recostó a un lado de ella, abrazándola con cuidado por la espalda, las lentas y tranquilas respiraciones de la peli azul terminaron por arrullarlo dejándolo dormido al poco tiempo.

Despertó había dormido cómodamente sobre el pecho de el ojiazul que aun seguía descansando ahora que lo pensaba era la segunda vez que dormía con el en la misma cama, en la primera aun se sonrojaba al recordarla, _**"Ranma a sido muy lindo conmigo",**_ comenzó a escuchar un insistente ruido se levanto con cuidado y se dirigió a donde provenía el ruido _**"¿el móvil de Ranma?"**_, lo tomo entre sus manos y despertó con cuidado al chico.

-Ranma- lo movía un poco

El solo frunció el seño y la abrazo hacia el

-¿podemos dormir un poco mas?-balbuceo

-tienes una llamada telefónica-le dijo ella sonriendo

-ya que- tomo el teléfono de mala gana y lo contesto

-Si ¿quien habla?- pregunto el chico

Akane solo observo a Ranma ponerse algo pálido

-Voy para allá- se levanto de la cama

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto akane extrañada por el comportamiento del chico

-No es nada… necesitas descansar después volveré-en ese momento agradecía que su madre le hubiera traído de regreso su auto. Subió a el acelerando, Akane solo observo como se marchaba y entro de nuevo al departamento.

* * *

Estaba consternado _**"¿Shampoo murió?"**_ acelero un poco más no podía creer las palabras de su abogado, que le informo que ella dejo una carta para el exclusivamente.

Llego a la casa era extraño el ambiente estaba tétrico en la puerta el señor Xing se encontraba con la mirada perdida observando como salían de ahí uno paramédicos con lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de su hija.

El solo miro la escena quedándose completamente en shock vio una cara conocida en la casa su abogado le estaba haciendo el favor de encargarse de todo

-Toma es para ti-le dio un pedazo de papel arrugado

Ranma lo abrió y lo comenzó a leer

"_Hoy había despertado con una extraña sensación en mi… no pensé de lo que llegaría a ser capaz por un capricho hacía ti, me siento avergonzada al terminar de esta forma pero es la más sencilla que eh encontrado me niego a vivir sin ti no te culpo fui yo la que se dio por vencida la que hizo tu vida miserable, ya no tengo nada que dar ni recibir en esta vida._

_Ranma perdóname nunca quise hacerte daño es extraño como ahora lo veo todo con más claridad aun así se lo que voy a ser… pídele disculpas a esa chica espero no haberla lastimado._

_Papá gracias por darme todo lo que les pedí creo que siempre me aproveche un poco de eso, hoy veré de nuevo a mamá eso es lo único bueno de esto_

_Discúlpenme por favor_

_Shampoo "_

Sintió un terrible nudo en su garganta una gran culpa en su pecho suspiro hondo **_"¿como pudo hacer esta estupidez?"_** apretó sus puños con fuerzas, su cara se desencajo, no quería que muriera y menos de esta forma.

Prefirió no decirle nada a Akane y esperar junto al señor Xing los resultados del forense que les rectificaron que la chica del cabello purpura se había suicidado.

* * *

Akane estaba muy preocupada Ranma se había ido desde hacia ya tres día soy no había rastros de el en el hotel no le dijeron que no había estado desde hace una semana, no tenia el numero de la señora Nodoka, y para su mala suerte el chico había dejado su teléfono celular en el departamento.

Caminaba de un lado a otro si seguía así se volvería loca _**"el se sabe cuidar…no debería preocuparme"**_ se repetía una y otra vez en vano. El estrés la estaba consumiendo decidió salir de la casa y porque no visitar a su padre. Rápidamente se arreglo y salió con dirección al dojo aunque muy dentro de ella sabia que salía para ver sise encontraba con el. Llego a su antiguo hogar siendo recibida en los brazos de su padre

-Akane mi niña-la abrazo con fuerza el hombre hasta que sintió algo extraño se alejo y vio el vientre de la mujer desmayándose al instante

-Lo había olvidado no te lo había dicho-sonrió nerviosa rascando su cabeza, levanto a su padre que sus ojos estaban en espiral rodando de un lado a otro encontrando a su hermana mayor haciendo los deberes de la casa

-¿kasumi que haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendida

-hola hermanita ¿como esta mi sobrino?-pregunto sonriendo

-¡que tu lo sabias! El hombre que acababa de reaccionar volvió a desmayarse

-podría ser una niña-contesto la peli azul sonriente

-tienes razón… ¿ya has pensado en como se llamara?-le pregunto sonriendo

-no, ni Ranma ni yo lo hemos hablado-ambas estaba sentadas bebiendo te mientras Soun estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico

-e-espera… ¿Ranma?... ¿Ranma Saotome?-pregunto el hombre con un tic en el ojo

-si- contesto la chica tomando un par de bocadillos

-¡porque no me habían dicho nada!... ya vera ese-el hombre comenzó a delirar con sus fantasías donde golpeaba al chico

-¿y dime Kasumi que es lo que haces aquí?-pregunto de nuevo la chica

-Me estoy divorciando-dijo sonriendo

-oh kasumi lo siento tanto-le tomo la mano a su hermana

-Tranquila… el no era feliz conmigo… ni yo lo era ya con el es lo mejor par los dos.

Akane admiro la fuerza de su hermana, parecía estar tomándolo muy bien, eso parecía, lo conocía lo suficiente para encontrar el verdadero significado de sus palabras

-¿Nabiki tuvo algo que ver?-pregunto akane frunciendo el seño

-No hermanita… no fue ella fui yo no me di cuenta antes… ellos se aman-le dijo muy segura de sus palabras

-lo dudo… pero si tu crees eso-suspiro –lo mejor será irme.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?-se ofreció sonriendo

-no es necesario…estaré bien- se levanto y se dirigió de nuevo a su departamento con la esperanza de encontrar a Ranma ahí.

* * *

Abrió la puerta todo estaba en silencio

-debe de estará preocupada- susurro miro el lugar estaba vacio

Regreso sus pasos iría a buscarla _**"¡¿Por qué demonios salió?!... aun no esta bien"**_ pensó preocupado apenas puso un pie afuera y vio a la chica que lo miraba sorprendida, solo sintió su cara arder, akane lo acaba de tirar de un puñetazo

-idiota… me tuviste preocupada-sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos

-lo siento-se levanto del suelo y se dirigió hacia ella a abrazarla, ella correspondió el abrazo

-creo que te golpea algo fuerte-dijo arrepentida

-no esta bien… no dolió- sonrió ella tenia lago que siempre la había encantado

-¿Dónde estuviste?-le pregunto algo preocupada

-fui a un funeral…pero no te lo dije porque no quería preocuparte-la abrazo un poco más

-aun así lo hiciste… ¿Quién murió?-pregunto abrazándolo aún más

-Shampoo-le dijo con la voz entre cortada akane no dijo nada solo lo abrazo más a ella.

No volvieron hablar del tema Akane sabia que Ranma se sentía culpable, pero no podía hacer nada apenas tocaba el tema y el chico lo evadía.

* * *

Los siguientes tres meses pasaron rápido para la pareja, lo único que esperaban era le llegada del bebé.

-¿y tu crees que será niña o niño?-le pregunto el chico que la abrazaba recostado a un lado de ella en la cama

-no lo se… lo sabremos cuando decida salir-le sonrió iluminando el rostro del chico

-tienes razón…pero no crees que su nombre lo deberíamos decidir ya-le dijo acariciando su mejilla

-Si-le contesto sonriendo-auch- se quejo tocando su vientre

-akane ¿estas bien?-la miro preocupado, pronto entendí lo que sucedía en ese momento poco le importo que ambos estaba en pijamas.

-debemos irnos al hospital- le dijo sonriendo

La tomo entre sus brazos, giro hacia los lados buscando la bolsa del bebé _**"se supone que teníamos todo listo"**_ pensó desesperado la diviso a unos cuantos pasos la tomo y salió corriendo del departamento. Ella asintió sudando un poco el dolor cada vez era más fuerte

Se fue dando grandes saltos por los techos de las casas sabia que en el auto solo perdería el tiempo, y Akane estaba a punto de dar a luz.

Caminando de un lado a otro, muy ansioso espero afuera, fueron las cinco horas más largas de su vida no veía cuando terminaría _**"¿y si hay complicaciones?... ¿estará todo bien?... ¿porque demonios nadie me dice nada?"**_, apunto del colapso nervioso el llanto de un bebé lo regreso a la realidad.

De la sala de partos una doctora salió

-todo esta bien… ambos se encuentran en excelentes condiciones…si lo desea puede pasar a conocer a su hijo-le sonrió

-¿hijo?... fue un niño-sonrió su corazón latía rápido

Camino hacia la habitación sintiendo que sufriría un para cardiaco, esa imagen jamás se borrara de su mente la mujer que amaba sonriéndole al niño que tenia en brazos su hijo.

Se acerco a ella dándole un beso en la frente

-es muy pequeño-le dijo akane derramando un para de lagrimas

-si…-le contesto el –akane gracias por hacerme tan feliz

-gracias a ti Ranma-su corazón era un mar de emociones

El ya tenia algo planeado para la ocasión tomo la bolsa del bebé y de ahí saco una pequeña cajita color azul

-akane… ¿te casarías conmigo?- le pregunto hincándose a un lado de la cama

Ella le mostro su mejor sonrisa observando el hermoso anillo de oro con un diamante muy brillante.

-s-si- su corazón estaba a punto de detenerse al ver como resbalaba la hermosa sortija en su dedo.

Por decisión del destino el niño que tenia en brazos parecía que por un pequeño instante sonrió.

* * *

Y ahora en ese momento esperaba pacientemente frente al altar a la que se convertiría en su esposa.

"_**mi vida cambio radicalmente, desde ese momento en el que la vi sentada se veía molesta lo recuerdo muy bien me robo el aliento, parecía demasiado perfecta no tarde mucho en descubrir que si lo era…perfecta"**_

Miro a su madre sentada en la primera banca de la iglesia tenia a su pequeño hijo de dos meses en brazos, todos decía que era idéntico a el, no le extraño no ver a su padre este se fue a otro país después de que se entero de lo suyo con akane… se sentía mal al no echarlo de menos.

"_**ahora veo a un ángel que se dirige hacia mi sonriendo"**_

Akane entro a la iglesia del brazo de su padre miro a su hermana mayor, a su suegra y su hijo, era feliz _**"¿que más puedo pedir?"**_ lo miro a el se quedo sin aliento como siempre mostraba esa hermosa sonrisa…solo para ella.

Su padre se la entrego escucho atentamente las palabras del hombre

-Saotome…cuida de ella-le dijo el hombre mostrando un par de cascadas que salían de sus ojos.

-con mi vida-contesto el mirándola

Estaba seguro que lo que les decía el padre estaba muy interesante…lastima que no escucho nada tenia la mirada perdida en los hermoso ojos color chocolate, por instinto contesto

-acepto-cuando le preguntaron

-¿y usted….?- de nueva cuenta no escucho nada más estaba concentrado en lo que contestaría la peli azul

-acepto- una palabra de seis letras que lo hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo en un instante

Sellaron la ceremonia con un lento beso lleno de amor.

_Fin_

Nota que nadie lee :)

Hola gracias por leer hasta aquí ahora si lo hice algo largo, espero que les haya gustado este fic a mi en lo personal creo que me quedo mejor de o que tenia en mente, bien en un para de días regreso con un nuevo fic (si tengo tiempo mañana).Espero no haber dejado mucho a desear.

En serio disculpen la tardanza a mi me gusta actualizar a diario pero el destino (mis maestros) quiso que lo hiciera hoy.

Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que estuvieron leyendo esta historia

Y también gracias por todos sus review me alentaron a terminar esta historia

Gracias a

_**Maxihika, akarly, Pame-Chan Neko, , znta, Lobo De Sombras,Majomich,CHIQUI09,mp74,estpopayan,keisi,luma, Aki Okazaki, elena 79, Guest,Ni-chan Tendo,ishizu13,suz13,Jhova-Chan,alix,KaguyaMonn y ces.**_

Me emocionaron mucho sus reviews :'D

Hasta luego y cuídense mucho

_Atte:stmag_


End file.
